


All The Things You Didn't Know

by jrenbar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Harry, Alpha Merlin, Beta Roxy, Daisy is not Eggsy's sister, Eggsy doesn't think much of himself, Eggsy has some pretty big secrets, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Harry didn't die, Harry is more like an overprotective dad, I give Eggsy a fairly depressing and sad past so beware, Kingsman get the shock of their lives., M/M, Michelle is a shit mother, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Past Underage Sex, Physical Abuse, Poor self worth, Promise, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse, but no this is not a Hartwin fic, developing Merwin relationship, don't worry though it will get better for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrenbar/pseuds/jrenbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is one of Kingsman's finest agents. After V-day he was given the mantle of Galahad and sent off to help right the chaos that has become the world. After a mission has gone extremely wrong Eggsy is rescued by Roxy and Percival. What shocks all of Kingsman to the core is not the injuries he returns home with but rather the revelation that Eggsy is in fact an Omega, not the beta they all believed him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first foray into this fandom. I've been very hesitant to post this but I've decided to just jump in and hope that someone besides myself finds this idea intriguing. I've no beta for this and if you recognize any mistakes please point them out respectfully. 
> 
> I've already tagged things that could be triggering but I'll warn everyone again.  
> This story does deal with rape, and quite a bit of non-consensual sex past and present, some of the past non-con is also underage.  
> There is also mentions of past abuse.  
> If you think anything else should be tagged as the story goes please do not hesitate.

           

            “Great job Lancelot!” Merlin congratulated the agent.

            “Percival?” She asked looking back up the corridor.

            “Will be joining you shortly, he has 3 – no two attackers left.” Merlin informed her.

            She nodded and rushed at the door at the end of the hall. Roxy carefully set to work picking the lock, wishing that she had practiced with Eggsy a bit more in training.

            “I still don’t see why we couldn’t just blast the door open.” Harry said impatiently through the coms. She could imagine Harry looming behind Merlin in the control room like a giant bird, both of them on edge with their impatience to get to Eggsy.

            “That might alert more staff to our presence. The objective is to get Galahad out safely and quietly not have the whole operation go tits up before they’ve even freed him.” Merlin explained angrily.

            By the time Roxy finally popped the lock open Percival had caught up and the two swung open the door, guns drawn and ready.

            Luckily there were no guards to be spotted. Unfortunately what they did find was far more upsetting. Eggsy was strung up by his wrists, one of his shoulders clearly out of socket, his body black and blue and smeared with a fair bit of blood. Even more alarming was the smell.

            “Oh my god!” Roxy gasped running to support her friend.

            She turned towards Percival inadvertently allowing Merlin and Harry to catch Percival’s shocked expression.

            “Did you know?” He asked still stunned.

            “Know what? What is wrong??” Merlin demanded.

            “No. We’ll worry about it later. Help me get him free. We have to get him to the roof.” She insisted.

            Once they all had made it into the helicopter and the medics where tending to Eggsy, Merlin turned his attention back to the two agents.

            “Lancelot, Percival explain.” He ordered.

            Both agents had their eyes fixed on Eggsy. Roxy was staring in deep concern, Eggsy looked as though he had been hit by a bus several times. Percival sat next to her in silent shock.

            “Merlin, did you know about Eggsy’s secondary gender?” Roxy asked softly, hoping that Eggsy had told someone, although slightly hurt he hadn’t told her.

            “Eggsy is a beta.” Merlin said hesitantly. She could hear him frantically typing.

            “It doesn’t seem as if he is Merlin.” Percival piped in.

            “What in blazes do you mean?” Harry shouted over Merlin.

            “What your agents are trying, and failing to tell you is that judging from his scent, Galahad is an Omega sir.” Lenus, the head medic, informed him.

           

 

            Harry stood mute at the end of the hospital bed listening to the gentle thrum of hospital equipment. When Eggsy had arrived it had taken 3 doctors 11 hours to get him stable. His young protégé had certainly gotten the worst of it: concussion, four broken ribs, bruised kidneys, dislocated shoulder, shattered knee, infected knife wounds, severe rectal tearing and heavy internal bleeding. If that wasn’t enough to cause alarm, it is revealed that his agent (he recruited him, therefore Eggsy is most certainly his) is and has always been an omega.

            He really hadn’t believed it until he smelled the clear sweet scent of an unbonded omega as they rushed Eggsy past him. Merlin had been twice as shocked as he was. The man had spend every minute of the time that Eggsy was in surgery scouring his files and wondering how the lad could have hid it. Harry himself had spent the time thinking through every interaction with Eggsy wondering how he hadn’t figured it out. Some spy he was.

            He turned his head as Merlin and Roxy entered the room. Roxy carefully took Eggsy’s hand in her own and began to stroke it. Merlin came to stand by his side, never taking his eyes from the boy, anxiety emanating from him in waves.

            “It wasn’t in any of his medical files. I wonder why he thought he had to hide it. Did he think we were that close minded?” Merlin worried aloud.

            “I worry more what might have happened that made him go to such lengths to hide it.” Harry said solemnly thinking back to the vague reference to rent boys in The Black Prince when he had first met Eggsy.

            “How should we deal with his mother?” Merlin asked.

            “Someone needs to go and explain the situation delicately. I’m not sure she would welcome my face at her doorstep again, not with such grim news.” Harry stated.

            “I’ll go.” Roxy offered.

            “Not alone.” Arthur decided after a few minutes. He looked to Merlin who merely nodded solemnly.

 

 

 

 

            “Oi who’s bangin about out here?” A male voice asked before the door was abruptly opened. A young beta male with mocha colored skin appeared giving them both a suspicious once over before asking, “Who are you lot then?”

            “I am Roxanne and this is Merlin, we work with Eggsy. Is this not his flat?” Roxy introduced them slightly confused.

            “Oh good. I’s startin’ to think he weren’t gonna send anyone else to watch her. I’m Jamal.” Jamal explained with a grin and opened the door further to reveal a baby girl seated on his hip.

            “Pardon?” Roxy asked.

            “Yea well ‘e always makes sure someone’s gonna be around if he can’t get back yet. Usually he just sends Ryan tho, ‘e must be workin’ overtime or somfin.” Jamal explained handing the little girl off to Roxy. “She’s already had her lunch and is bout ready for a nap I’d say.”

            “Is Michelle not here?” Roxy asked in confusion taking the girl with ease.

            “Tha’s cute.” Jamal snorted. “She’s prolly out gettin’ shit faced or sumfin”

           Roxy looked up at Merlin, who similarly was just as shocked at Jamal’s revelation.

            “I’m guessin’ you toffs are safe an all seein’ as you work wif ‘im. Spare keys are on the counter, I expect yous know better than I do bout when he’ll be back.” Jamal retreated briefly into the flat appearing moments later with a bag. “Righ’ well I’m off. Tell that tosser ‘e don’t owe me nufin an’ if he tries to pay me again I’ll make sure that Dais don’t eat nufin but sugar next time.”

            Just like that Jamal was gone. Roxy stared at the little girl in her arms and rocked her gently before looking up at Merlin in bemusement.

“She seems to be rather comfortable with you lass. Have you met before?” Merlin inquired with curiosity.

            “I met her and Eggsy at the park a few times. She is just the sweetest thing, not even two yet. Her and Eggsy are as thick as thieves.” Roxy explained looking down at the girl.

            “Sister?” Merlin asked for conformation.

            “Yea,” Roxy nodded. “He cares for her like his own though. I thought his mother lived with him. I don’t understand this Merlin.”

            Merlin nodded unsurprised at Eggsy’s bond with his sister. Eggsy was the only loving male in her family, the only one to properly provide for her. Roxy was right though; it didn’t explain where Michelle was now. He gestured for her to enter the flat, tired of standing about outside.

            They entered the Kingsman issued flat and abruptly stopped. Merlin was unprepared for the barrenness of the flat. There was one worn looking sofa and a battered looking coffee table in the living room. A few toys were littered about, the majority stacked neatly in a cardboard box to the side. The adjoining dining room had a small table and a single chair. In the corner sat a secondhand highchair. Merlin wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t this. He looked to Roxy and she looked as shocked as he was.

            “Do you think he just hasn’t moved in completely?” Roxy asked him, the doubt at her own question clear in her voice.

            “I’m not sure lass.” Merlin replied quietly. It had been five months since he had given Eggsy the keys to the flat and while it could be plausible it didn’t seem very likely. She nodded and turned to him.

            “Why don’t you hold her while I pack a few bags.” Roxy decided placing the babe in his arms before he could so much as blink.

            “Oh Lass, I really don’t think tha’s a good idea.” Merlin looked down at the sweet little girl who was now burrowing into his jumper.

            “Either you hold her or you pack for her.” Roxy replied raising an eyebrow.

            “Pack for her?” Merlin asked still eyeing the child with apprehension. He had very little experience with children.

            “Well we certainly can’t leave her. Besides it’s not like she’s a security threat. She’s not even two.” Roxy replied matter-of-factly moving towards the hallway.

            Merlin had to admit she had a point; they couldn’t leave the little girl alone.

He followed after Roxy, adjusting Daisy in his arms as he went. The whole apartment was rather depressing, which Merlin thought rather curious. After the whole V-day debacle Eggsy had been knighted for his bravery and efficiency in saving the world. The boy had requested Merlin’s help in finding a place for his family to live and Merlin had happily given him one of the many flats Kingsman had acquired for their agents. That had been almost five months ago, what exactly was holding Eggsy back?

            Roxy stopped at the first door, Merlin just behind her, and peaked in the closed off room. A single mattress was settled against one wall covered in a bland colored blanket. It clearly wasn’t Eggsy’s room going by the scent. There were distinct hints of an alpha scent faintly lingering about, not the sweet honeysuckle scent that had been emanating from Eggsy in the hospital room. Roxy looked up at him in question.

            “Not Eggsy’s room judging by the smell.” He confirmed for her. The scent difference wouldn’t be obvious to Roxy, as a beta she couldn’t detect the distinctions as well.

            “Whose is it then?” Roxy wondered out loud before closing the door and moving on.

            The second bedroom had one bookshelf that held a few baby items. On the top Eggsy seems to have constructed a sort of makeshift changing table. In the corner sat a baby’s cot. There was no bed though.

            “Merlin, I don’t understand. Where does Eggsy sleep?” Roxy turned to him.

            Merlin frowned before walking around the room a bit more. He spotted a few of Eggsy things placed on the windowsill. There were some of the Christmas gifts that the boy had received at the Kingsman Christmas party. The photo of his dad, a gift from Harry, sat on top of the book Bors had given to him, _A Hundred Full Proof Methods to Impress and Woo Omegas._ Now he finally understood why Eggsy had laughed so hard. Merlin’s present sat on the other side of the sill, a little robotic dog, that looked as if Eggsy had taken it apart and put it back together again with a few extra pieces. Curious he pressed what appeared to be a button and a sweet lullaby began to play. After listening a few moments he moved on. Next to the crib there were a few blankets folded up and a small pillow resting on top.

            Merlin knelt down, keeping a careful hold on Daisy. He lifted the pillow to his face and took a deep breath in. It was as he suspected, a slight hint of honeysuckle. He looked to Daisy, who had begun reaching for the pillow.

            “Merlin?” Roxy called from behind him.

            “Unless I’m very much mistaken, I do believe Eggsy sleeps on the floor.” Merlin said watching as the little girl in his arms buried her face in the pillow.

            “What?” Roxy burst out, coming forward to join him.

            “Daisy,” Merlin asked drawing the girls attention before asking, “where does Eggsy sleep?”

            Daisy giggled and patted the pillow still in Merlin’s hand.

            “Why?” Roxy asked perplexed. “I don’t understand Merlin.”

            “I don’t know lass, but I intend to find out.” Merlin grumbled as he set the pillow down.     

            “Look.” Roxy pointed to the stack of blankets. He looked down and found a well-worn book that had been hidden under the pillow. Merlin smiled at the title, _The Once and Future King,_ he remembers Lee reading the book at HQ.

            “It was his fathers.” Merlin explained as she picked it up.

            “Eggsy told me once during training that his dad used to read it to him when he was on leave. I didn’t realize he still had the book.” Roxy smiled faintly as she opened the cover.

            “Come on.” Merlin coughed. “We need to be getting back.”

            He stood and moved back to the living room to wait as Roxy flitted about gathering things in an a few old tote bags she had found in the closet. It didn’t take very long for her to finish, joining him once more with a bag over each shoulder.

            “Where’s JB?” Merlin asked. It had taken him a while to note the absence of the small pudgy dog.

            “He’s at the Kingsman kennels.” Roxy replied. “He leaves him there if his mission is going to be longer than a day or two.”

            Merlin nodded and gestured for her to leave the flat first so that he could lock up.

 

 

            The trip back to HQ was relatively painless. Roxy refused to take Daisy back, insisting that the little girl was more relaxed in his arms than hers. The little girl fell asleep before they even made it back to the shop, sucking gently on her thumb and nuzzling into Merlin’s jumper. Roxy had taken several pictures on her mobile much to his exasperation.

            Getting off the bullet train and walking through headquarters down to the medical bay was a bit more complicated. Every single member of the support staff stopped and cooed over the sleeping babe until Merlin glared them all away. By the time they finally reached Eggsy’s room Merlin’s arms had begun to ache.

            Roxy managed the door for him scuttling in after. She placed the bags carefully on the floor and sunk into an open chair. Merlin debated momentarily on where to place Daisy before carefully laying her down on Eggsy’s less injured side. He smiled as the little girl curled into Eggsy, recognizing his scent even in her sleep.

            “I’m going to go try to find a contact number for Michelle.” Merlin said looking up at Roxy who had taken Eggsy hand again.

            “Good luck. If what Jamal implied is true, you’re going to need it.” She replied seriously.

            He nodded and left the medical wing at a hurried pace. Eggsy’s office was small and sparsely decorated. There were a few finger paintings taped up, presumably Daisy’s. Merlin quickly collected Eggsy’s Kingsman tablet and his personal mobile. It was standard policy that all agents leave all personal affects behind in case they were compromised. Having acquired those two items he made his way to his own tech cave and prepared himself to call Eggsy’s mother.

            There were two numbers programed in for Michelle. The first one rang out to a voice machine twice. Merlin sighed and tried the second.

            “ _‘ello? “_ A slurred voice answered after a few rings _._

            “Yes I’m looking for a Michelle Unwin.” Merlin replied.

            “ _Well, ya found ‘er! Tho’ its Michelle Baker now innit.”_ Michelle hiccupped into the phone before continuing. _“Who might you be?_ ”

            “I work with your son.”

            “ _Oh, ‘im. Is ‘e back from wherever he run off to this time? ‘e owes me a few quid.”_ Michelle replied.

            “Madame, I am simply calling to inform you that Eggsy has had an accident.” Merlin frowned at the woman’s attitude.

            “ _Sure sure. Well I don’ see why I need to kno’.”_ Michelle garbled.

            “Yes, well nevertheless, he is quite injured. Daisy is here with us, is there someone else who can look after the babe?” Merlin inquired doubtfully.

            “ _Jus’ keep the brat. Who else ‘as the time? Besides ‘e still owes me from last time I wotched ‘er.”_ Michelle huffed.

            “Of course. Have a good evening mam.” Merlin hung up angrily. Was this what Eggsy had to deal with? An absent, uncaring, alcohol-abusing mother? He threw the mobile down on the desk and collected his own tablet along with Eggsy’s before heading back to the med bay.

            He met Harry at the door to Eggsy’s room. Harry had an armful of files and a mug of tea. They both seemed to have the same idea in mind, camping out at Eggsy’s bedside.

            “Merlin are you alright?” Harry frowned at him, no doubt scenting in his anger and frustration.

            “Michelle.” Merlin replied shortly.

            “Ah.” Harry’s eyebrows rose, “Didn’t take it well then?”

            “She dinnae seem to care. Dinnae even care that her daughter was with us.” Merlin explained.

            “Daughter?” Harry frowned. “You must be mistaken.”

            “No. Daisy, Eggsy’s sister. One of Eggsy’s friends was watching her at his flat. We brought her here when Michelle was nowhere to be found. I had to call the woman to inform her of Eggsy.” Merlin clarified.

            Harry stiffened and then abruptly entered Eggsy’s room without another word. Confused Merlin followed. He found Harry staring down at the babe curled into Eggsy’s side.

            “Morgan came by to check on him a few moments ago. He was not happy with Daisy’s presence until he looked over Eggsy’s vitals. He believes the presence of a kin scent is helping to lower Eggsy’s blood pressure.” Roxy informed them starring worriedly at Harry.

            “Harry?” Merlin asked quietly.

            “That is not Eggsy’s sister.” Harry stated quietly.

            “What do you mean Arthur?” Roxy looked at them confused.

            “When I first recruited Lee all those years ago he told me about his family. He proudly showed me pictures of Michelle and their son. He was so incredibly in love with them. Lee explained that they had almost lost Eggsy. Michelle fell hard down a few steps in the last month of her pregnancy; it caused Eggsy to be born prematurely. He almost lost them both.” Harry sighed and looked at them both before continuing. “I asked Lee if they would ever consider more children. Lee explained that in trying to save Michelle the doctors had to make several fast decisions that led to Michelle being unable to have any more children.”

            The room was deathly quiet as they took in what Harry said. Merlin stared in shock at the injured agent he had become so very fond of.

            “So you- you mean that…” Roxy began trying to find the words. “Daisy is…”

            “I don’t know for certain, but given the facts I suspect Daisy is Eggsy’s child, not sister.” Harry said quietly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love leaving things on cliffhangers. 
> 
> Morgan is a reference to Morgan Tud, head physician in King Arthur's court. 
> 
> Well there you are. I hope you enjoyed this story. I give Eggsy a rather rubbish past but no worries things will start looking up for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I read through this several times but I am quite sure there are still plenty of errors. If you choose to point them out I don't mind just please do so respectfully.

           

            “Why did ye have ta go an’ pull a Harry on me Lad? Cannae not have one agent who does nae encrypt all of their files?” Merlin sighed in frustration as he set Eggsy’s tablet down. The boy had somehow successfully blocked all of Merlin’s overrides making the tablet virtually un-lockable. Not even Harry had gone that far; content to simply encode all of his files without blocking access to the entire device. Merlin hadn’t even been aware that Eggsy was that talented at encryption.

            Merlin looked up at the still form on the bed, Eggsy’s face flushed from fever. Infection had already set in on the deep cuts to the boy’s torso when they had brought him in and unfortunately the drugs Morgan had been feeding into his system had yet to help. It had been a long night for all of them as they patiently waited by his bedside. At Harry’s request Morgan had drawn a small amount of blood from Daisy, which had established that she was in fact Eggsy’s daughter, a fact that shocked all of them again once it was confirmed. None of them could quite seem to wrap their heads around it. It was Harry who had done the math and figured Eggsy must have had her roughly twelve months before the Lancelot trials had started.

            Harry had eventually fallen asleep, as had Roxy, both of them slumping awkwardly in their chairs Merlin had stayed awake, busying himself with looking into anything and everything he could possibly dig up to understand how they had all missed something so crucial to Eggsy’s life. Morning had come and still Merlin had no answers. Harry had left for a meeting with the rest of the knights, with the exception of Roxy, to update them on the success of Eggsy’s extraction and to receive other reports from the current missions. Roxy had taken Daisy for breakfast and a bit of play outside leaving Merlin alone in his vigil at Eggsy’s side.

            The boy had a thinness to him that had to have begun well before he had been compromised and captured. Sure, Eggsy was thin when he had started training for Lancelot’s position but he had gained a good amount of muscle and a bit of healthy fat due to combat training and, what Merlin now suspected was the first time the lad had had regular, filling meals. Now, Eggsy was far too thin to be healthy, his muscles stretched and leaner than before with not an ounce of fat to be found. The sight had Merlin kicking himself for being so unobservant the last few months.

            “Have you gotten any sleep?” Roxy’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Merlin looked up to find her standing in the doorway with Daisy settled easily on her hip.

            “Nae lass.” He shook his head. “I’ve still been searching for answers.”

            “Any luck?” Roxy asked.

            “Unfortunately not.” Merlin shook his head. “Even Eggsy’s military records omit his omega status. No hospital records of Daisy’s birth, nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

            Roxy moved forward bouncing Daisy as she went. She came to a stop at the foot of the hospital bed, causing Daisy began to squirm in her arms.

            “Da! Da!” The little girl called reaching for Eggsy. “Aaa!!”

            Roxy capitulated and carefully set Daisy down by Eggsy’s feet. Daisy cooed happily before she crawled up to Eggsy’s side. The little girl was dressed differently and her hair was slightly wet.

            “How has your morning been?” Merlin asked watching the little girl carefully.

            “Exhausting. She has too much energy.” Roxy collapsed in a chair. “After breakfast I took her down to see JB and Hippoltya which she enjoyed. Eggsy might just have to get her a poodle one day.”

            “Why is her hair wet?” Merlin asked watching as the little girl stroked Eggsy’s arm.

            “After we left the dogs I took her to play for a bit outside where she promptly ran me around in circles before falling into a puddle.” Roxy explained dryly, causing Merlin to stifle a chuckle.

            “Da!” Daisy called drawing their attention once more. The little girl was staring up at Eggsy in expectation.

            “Daisy, I believe it’s your naptime.” Roxy informed the pouting little girl.

            “NO!” Daisy exclaimed frowning at Roxy. “Da!”

            “Come now Lass, your Da is resting. You don’t want to hurt him now would you?” Merlin took over for Roxy. Daisy turned her frown on him. “You’ve had a busy mornin’ and a good rest will do you some good.”

            “Da.” Daisy repeated looking back at Eggsy. After a moment the girl looked back at him. “Story?”

            “Oh I don’t have any story to read you Lass.” Merlin apologized.

            “Actually, you do.” Roxy announced reaching down into one of the bags she had packed. She pulled out the beaten copy of _The Once and Future King_ she brought from Eggsy’s flat and handed it to Merlin with a smile.

            “This isn’t a children’s story, she’ll nae understand what I’m reading to her.” Merlin objected.

            “Well it’s all we have.” Roxy stood up. “Besides at her age it’s more the cadence of a voice that will lull her to sleep rather than comprehension of the story.”

            “Where are you off too?” Merlin asked alarmed.

            “I’m going to pop back to Eggsy’s and gather a few more things since it seems we shall be entertaining a toddler for a while.” Roxy explained grabbing her suit jacket from the back of the chair.

            “I’m not sure about this Lass.” Merlin looked down at the little girl who had crawled closer to him.

            “Merlin it will be fine. I promise.” Roxy assured him. “Once she’s asleep it’d do you good to get a bit yourself.”

            He watched her leave with trepidation. Merlin had no idea how to look after children properly. Sure in theory he knew how to take care of her. Knowing how to take care of her and having the experience of doing it were very different. Children were unpredictable creatures. Merlin had always wanted a family of his own when he was younger but after getting this job he knew it would never happen, he barely had time for himself let alone enough time to meet someone and start a family.

            “Story!” Daisy called his attention once more, frowning up at him.

            “Of course lass.” Merlin sighed and opened the book.

            “ _On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays it was Court Hand and Summulae Logicales, while the rest of the week it was the Organon, Repetition and Astrology. The governess was always getting muddled with her astrolabe…”_

 

            Harry composed himself as best as he was able before waltzing into the conference room. He nodded to Percival who already had his glasses in place before promptly taking his seat and turning on his own glasses, allowing him to see the other agents and vice versa.

            “Agents, It is good to see you all looking well.” Arthur greeted looking at each of the eight agents present in turn. Each knight nodded in greeting, Bedivere raised his eyebrows at Harry’s rumpled suit. “As some of you know approximately a week ago Agent Galahad’s mission was compromised.”

            Kay, bewildered, sat staring at Galahad and Lancelot’s empty chairs. Bors and Tristan, who had been aware of the situation beforehand, sat extremely tense as they waited for him to continue. Both agents had become rather protective of the young agent after working on a few missions with him.

            “It is to my great relief to inform you all that Galahad was recovered early yesterday morning by a combined effort from Lancelot and Percival. Galahad is currently in recovery but has yet to regain consciousness.”

            Harry paused to let the Agents digest that information. Bors audibly sighed in relief at the news. Tristan was equally relieved, although more subdued in his reaction.

            “That explains where Lancelot is.” Geraint remarked, the youngest agent’s friendship was well known by them all. Eggsy had refused to leave Roxy’s side for a full 48 hours when their positions had been reversed, although her injuries had not been as severe.

            “How bad are his injuries?” Kay inquired tapping his fingers in agitation.

            “Morgan has faith that he will recover. He’s contracted a fever due to some infection that set in and he will need extensive physiotherapy when he is able. His leg is badly damaged and Morgan is unsure the degree of mobility that Galahad will be able to regain.” Harry delicately explained.

            Harry had decided to omit that Eggsy is an omega for the time being. He’s not entirely sure what to think of the fact himself. Despite having had 24 hours to grasp the idea he was still struggling to reconcile the image of young man he knew being a parent. Harry felt rather like he had just been told he was a grandfather and wasn’t sure if he would ever get over the shock from it. There is also the fact that it was Eggsy’s secret and should the boy wish to keep it that way Harry would oblige him. Kingsman had had omega agents in the past. True, they had been few in number, even fewer when Chester had been appointed Arthur the traditionalist bastard. The point was that it wasn’t crucial for the rest of the table to know yet and Harry wasn’t about to let Eggsy down again.

            “A hundred percent mobility is not out of the realm of possibilities. I was in that boat once and was able to work my way back.” Gawain reminded everyone. A few years back Gawain had broken his leg in three places after an explosion. Morgan had been even less confident with him then than he had been with Eggsy’s chances.

            “True.” Bedivere nodded.

            “You are quite correct. I shall keep you notified of Galahads status. Now, on to other matters.” Harry cleared his throat and looked down at his tablet for the next item on the agenda. “Percival has been looking after the Lamorak and Gaheris candidates while Merlin has been otherwise occupied. Percival would you care to give everyone an update on the remaining contenders.”

            V-Day had only taken two of their agents, although both Bedivere and Gareth had been injured. Lamorak, the only one Chester had time to contact, had sided with Chester and suffered from an exploded head for his decision. Gaheris had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time when the signal had gone off. Harry himself had only survived by the luck of a poor shot and being in a coma in a hospital in Kentucky when Valentines device had gone off. Merlin had hypothesized that because of his comatose state the others around him that went wild failed to see him as a threat allowing him to make it through the catastrophe without further harm.

            With the table two knights down, it had been imperative that they replace the fallen agents. So a month ago the remaining knights were informed that they could put forth two candidates for the upcoming trials. Harry had decided to allow double the proposals in hopes that two candidates would be strong enough to take the two positions in the end. Only Eggsy had abstained from proposing any one.

            “The last test narrowed the pool down to 12 candidates...” Percival began, carefully explaining each test that had passed since the last update the knights received. Harry tried to focus on the report and each report that came after but somehow his mind continued to drift downstairs to the medical wing.

 

 

 

 

 

            Roxy exited the Kingsman cab and started up the steps to Eggsy’s flat. She had brought one of her own suitcases to pack things in this time. Daisy was going to need a lot more than the single change of clothes Roxy had initially packed.

            Lost in thought over Eggsy and the fact that he had a daughter, a fact she hadn’t been able to get out of her mind the entire day, she nearly ran right into the man that was waiting right outside of Eggsy’s door.

            “Oi, Eggsy quit dickin’ around and open the door. I done told you before not to test my patience. I know yous is home, you said you’d be back in a week. The takeaway’s gettin’ cold and at this rate I’m won’t even let you have any unless you open the fuckin’ door.” The man beat on the door a few times, his hand clenching the bag of the takeaway harshly.

            “Can I help you?” Roxy stepped forward reaching up to adjust her glasses and subtly turn on the recording feature. The man turned and gave her a once over before he gave her a fake smile. He was tall and slender and had a face that reminded her of a rat. He couldn’t have been much older than her.

            “Just my omega. He’s usually pretty obedient but every now and then he gets a rebellious streak. Nothin’ I can’t handle tho’.” The man explained and seemed inclined to wait for her to move on.

            “You are Eggsy’s Alpha?” Roxy asked raising her eyebrows. She might be a beta but she could tell well enough by Eggsy’s scent that he remained unbonded. She wondered briefly if this was the alpha who’s scent was all over Eggsy’s spare room.

            “I am for now, tho’ I could be persuaded to hop the fence for someone prettier.” He gave her a lecherous smile. “Who might you be?”

            “I work with Eggsy and I regret to inform you that Eggsy has been in a car accident and will not be coming home for some time.” She returned sternly, casually allowing her jacket to gape open and reveal her gun.

            “Is that righ’, well you tell him that I’ll be waitin’ and that he has a lot to make up for.” The man shot back nastily.

            “I’ll be sure to do that Mr. ?” She questioned.

            “Rottie.” Was all the repugnant man offered before he brushed past her and out of sight.

            Roxy sighed and quickly let herself into Eggsy’s flat, locking the door securely behind her. She put a call through to Merlin.

            “Yes Lass?” Merlin whispered. He must still be by Eggsy’s side then.

            “I just recorded something you should look into.” Roxy stated. “Or I should say, someone you should look into.”

            “Alrigh’ I’ll pull the footage and get right on it.” Merlin replied.

            Roxy warily kept the line open just in case as she moved further into the flat. A quick sweep told her she was alone. Once she gave Merlin the all clear she signed off so that he could focus on the footage she sent.

            Roxy quickly made her way to Eggsy’s room and began to carefully pack things to take back to HQ. Surprisingly there weren’t as many clothes as she thought there would be. Eggsy’s wardrobe seemed to consist of his two Kingsman suits, old well-worn trackies and a collection of threadbare t-shirts. In the bottom drawers of the wardrobe she found the two cashmere sweaters she had given him for Christmas along with what seemed to be Daisy’s collection of clothes. A good many of the little girl’s outfits seemed to be well cared for hand-me-downs with a handful of seemingly brand new items. She smiled at some of the outfits she found, Eggsy clearly had fun picking them out.

            Once Roxy had filled the bag full of clothes and extra toys she wandered aimlessly around Eggsy’s flat. She checked the built in wardrobe in the spare room and found it completely empty. Her next stop was the loo. She found several interesting pill bottles in the medicine cabinet that she dropped in the bag for Morgan to look at. She also grabbed a few items that were clearly used on Daisy such as baby shampoo. She spotted Beta scented products, clearly Eggsy’s, and was again saddened by Eggsy’s choice to hide who he was. She was just about to begin searching through the kitchen when there was a sudden knock at the door.

            She narrowed her eyes and moved towards the door, setting down the suitcase on the way. Roxy kept a hand on her gun before she cracked open the door. She had expected Rottie again or someone worse but instead she found Jamal and another young man standing patiently outside.

            “Jamal correct?” Roxy asked as she removed her hand from her gun and swung the door open wider.

            “Uh yea, yea tha’s correct.” Jamal confirmed still looking at her in confusion. “This here’s me mate Ryan.”

            “I see. Is there something I can help you with?” She asked politely.

            “Well, uh I was tellin’ Ryan about yous all comin’ by yesterday and ‘e reckoned I shoulda asked a few more questions an all before scarperin’ off.” Jamal shifted uneasily.

            “Why don’t you two come in?” Roxy smiled, these two clearly cared about Eggsy.

            “So where is Daisy anyhow?” Ryan’s eyes scanned the flat as the two walked in.

            “She is currently with Eggsy actually.” Roxy said truthfully.

            “Oh is ‘e back then?” Jamal asked excitedly.

            “Yes.” Roxy confirmed unsure of how much information she should offer freely.

            “What’s really goin’ on?” Ryan asked shrewdly. “Eggsy ain’t never sent yous around before, in fact I was fairly sure ‘e ain’t even told yous all about Daisy.”

            “Well to be fair I had actually met Daisy on several occasions. I was unaware that she was his daughter though.” Roxy said defensively.

            “Tha’ didn’t exactly answer my question.” Ryan glared at her. Jamal shifted uncomfortably.

            “I’m afraid that Eggsy was involved in a rather serious car accident while he was out of the country. He is currently being treated for his injuries.” Roxy decided to stick to the same story she had spun to Rottie.

            “Fuck.” Jamal cursed, his jaw dropping in shock. Ryan clenched his jaw at the news.

            “I told that wanker ‘e was gonna get himself up shitcreek withou’ a paddle one of these days.” Ryan sighed.

            “Excuse me?” Roxy asked.

            “Listen we know there’s more to his job than bein’ a tailor. ‘ell ‘e couldn’t even sew up holes in his own clothes a year ago and yous expectin’ us to believe ‘e is a master tailor all of a sudden?” Ryan explained.

            “I don’t know what Eggsy’s been telling you…” Roxy began before being interrupted.

            “No no no, ‘e never told us nothin’ but the tailorin thing.” Jamal assured her. “I mean we ain’t a couple of rocket scientists but we ain’t completely stupid. We’ve know him since we was all in daycare, we know when ‘es not tellin’ us the whole truth. We realize ‘e can’t tho’ an that’s fine.”

            “Yes well he’s really lucky to have you two as friends.” Roxy smiled.

            “Is ‘e gonna be ok?” Ryan asked “Do we need to watch Daisy for him?”

            “Eggsy will be fine.” She said willing it to be true. “We will look after Daisy. Her kinscent seems to be comforting to him.”

            “You’ll let us kno’ if tha’ changes?” Ryan stared at her fiercely.

            “Of course.” Roxy nodded. “If you hand me your mobiles I’ll give you my personal contact information. You are welcome to call or text anytime for updates.”

            Both of them willingly handed over their mobiles. Roxy was hurt and confused by the fact that Eggsy had elected not to confide in her. She was however extremely grateful that it seemed like Eggsy had someone in his life that he could trust in completely, even if it wasn’t her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things:  
> Hippolyta : In classical greek mythos she was the queen of the amazons. Seemed like an appropriate name for Roxy's dog. 
> 
> Knights of the round table: I'm sticking to the original members of the round table, so thats 12 knights total:  
> Lancelot, Gawain, Geraint, Percival, Bors, Lamorak  
> Kay, Gareth, Bedivere, Gaheris, Galahad , Tristan
> 
> So I hope you liked this update.  
>  [My Tumblr](http://faroreaswind.tumblr.com)
> 
> Next time: Merlin continues to try to piece things together, Eggsy begins to wake up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not beta'd at all so....yea sorry, also I finished this at 2 am and read through it a few times.....so I know there are more mistakes. I'll fix them.....eventually.......

 

 

Harry sat staring down at the little girl in his lap. Morgan had come in about an hour ago to check Eggsy’s various bandages, which somehow ended with Harry holding the little girl so she was out of the way. She was a sweet little thing and looked so much like Eggsy, cherub cheeks, dirty blonde curls and curious green eyes. When he had first picked her up off the hospital bed his mind had been focused on Eggsy and it wasn’t until the little girl began to pat his face that Harry realized what he had done. Morgan had left about thirty minutes ago, smirking at Harry’s predicament. Harry had spent the first five minutes terrified the girl would begin to cry. He had no idea how to calm a toddler and he wasn’t overly eager to learn. Daisy was content, however, to sit and wake from her nap. Having her closer he could differentiate her scent from Eggsy’s a lot easier. Eggsy’s scent was pure honeysuckle, sweet, calming, and soft, whereas Daisy’s scent had the addition of a subtle Jasmine smell to the honeysuckle that made it a bit more exotic. As the girl became more awake Harry had begun to worry once more about what to do should she become overly excited. Luckily for him the little girl had taken a keen interest in his silk tie instead of throwing a tantrum. Now he sat and watched as she played, grimacing as the girl began to slobber and chew on the ends.

He had hoped that Merlin would be back soon, or Roxy. Both seemed a bit more suited to deal with unexpected toddler moods and whatever smell was now emanating from the little girls bottom. Harry debated on calling a nurse; surely one of them would be more suited to handling the situation.

“You all right there Arthur?” Roxy asked from the doorway.

He looked up and found her smirking at him. She had changed her clothes and let her hair down from the usual tight ponytail she kept it in.

“Ah wonderful.” Harry relaxed. “There is an urgent matter that you need to handle.”

“What’s happened?” Roxy asked, immediately on guard.

“I do believe that Miss Daisy here is in need of some refreshing.” Harry stood and walked over to the bewildered agent.

Roxy took the little girl without question. Daisy squealed in protest at the loss of Harry’s tie but soon settled down when she recognized Roxy. Roxy’s features swiftly shifted into understanding when she smelled the little girl. She looked up at him in amusement.

“The great Harry Hart afraid to change a nappy?” She chuckled. “I’ve seen your record. Sure an entire room full of Russian mobsters all armed to the hilt, not a problem. This however has you running scared.”

“I am not afraid. Inexperience and fear are two very different things.” Harry sniffed.

“What’s this I hear about Harry afraid of something?” Of course Merlin would choose that moment to join them. Merlin held a cup of tea steadfastly in one hand while gripping his ever-present tablet with the other.

“Yes, it seems our great King and fearless leader is afraid to change a nappy.” Roxy snarked as she carefully laid the little girl down on an open chair.

Merlin’s amused expression changed to a sympathetic grimace as he watched Roxy expertly change the little girl’s soiled nappy.

“Well at least this one is more reasonable than your fear of spiders.” Merlin quipped before settling in his own chair.

“Spiders Harry, really?” Roxy looked up at him, her mirth barely contained.

“If you ever see a goliath bird-eating tarantula you will understand it is completely reasonable.” Harry explained before shooting a glare at Merlin. “I still don’t forgive you for sending me on that mission to South America.”

“And I’m still not sorry. That was one of the best laughs I’ve ever had.” Merlin replied smirking. Roxy chuckled at the two of them before turning her attention back to Daisy.

“There we are Daisy-may! All better.” Roxy smiled at the little girl.

“Da da da da da da.” Daisy began to chant. Roxy obligingly placed her on the end of Eggsy’s bed. When the little girl looked as if she might move to disturb Eggsy Roxy pulled a worn doll from a suitcase and handed it to the little girl. Daisy squealed in delight and abandoned all interest in Eggsy in favor of babbling nonsense to her doll.

“Did you find anything useful from that video feed earlier?” Roxy asked Merlin.

“What video feed?” Harry asked in confusion.

“I went back to Eggsy’s flat to pack some more things for Daisy. In the process I happened to meet a rather questionable character by the name of Rottie shouting outside of the flat.” Roxy explained to him before looking back at Merlin. “Eggsy’s friends actually showed up later as well.”

“Friends?” Merlin questioned.

“Jamal again, he brought along Ryan. The three of them grew up together.” Roxy sighed. “Ryan was definitely more perceptive than Jamal was. Knew immediately that Eggsy hadn’t been in a car accident and definitely knew he wasn’t a tailor.”

“Were they able clarify anything for us?” Merlin asked eagerly.

“Oh I’m sure they could if they were so inclined. I tried to get them to answer questions for a solid thirty minutes before realizing it was futile. Those two would sooner sell their souls than betray Eggsy’s confidence, something that while frustrating, I find incredibly admirable. The only thing I could pick up on was that neither one had any love for Rottie nor had any knowledge that he had been coming around.” Roxy replied grimly.

“Merlin, show me the recording.” Harry demanded.

Merlin nodded and after a few taps to his tablet the feed appeared on the larger screen in the corner. Harry watched as Roxy confronted the man his eyes narrowed when the man turned to face her fully. He recognized this man from the pub that day and muttered a curse under his breath.

“Harry?” Merlin inquired sensing his change in mood.

“He was at the pub the day I bailed Eggsy out of jail. If I’m correct the car Eggsy took a ride in belongs to that repulsive man.” Harry growled as he watched the rest of the transaction with distaste.

Merlin looked thoughtful at that before looking back at his tablet and pulling up a new piece of footage.

“I pulled the feed from the building and found this.” Merlin explained gesturing to the video.

They all watched as a drunken Michelle made her way down the hall and let herself into Eggsy’s flat. A few minutes later a grinning Rottie appears and bangs on the door. Eggsy answers, his face clearly showing surprise and panic as he looks at Rottie. Rottie begins aggressively waving his arms around and is no doubt shouting at Eggsy, but unfortunately the feed is only visual so they have no way of knowing what is being said. Eggsy moves backwards in the feed as Rotties movements become more erratic. Finally Eggsy nods in defeat and holds the door open for Rottie to enter.

“What the hell was that?” Roxy asked echoing Harry’s thoughts exactly.

“I don’t know but it’s the first time Rottie appears in the building’s security footage. After that his appearances coincide with Eggsy’s time off. He arrives, stays for about twelve hours or so and then leaves again.” Merlin explained. “Michelle appears frequently as well, an every time in a drunkin’ stupor.”

“He seemed to be threatening Eggsy with something.” Harry commented angrily.

“Tha’s what I thought as well.” Merlin nodded.

“So he’s from Eggsy’s old neighborhood?” Roxy asked for clarification.

“Yes, got a record a mile long. Drugs, dealing and partaking, domestic abuse, drunken brawl, petty theft, the list goes on.” Merlin pulled a few police reports onto the screen. “I tracked his movements for the past few months and he still seems to be doing jobs for Eggsy’s step-dad. I cannae understand it, what did that piece of shit say to make Eggsy let him in?”

“I don’t know. I have half a mind to go find this Rottie again and beat some answers out of him.” Roxy growled.

“Wottie.” Daisy said clearly. The three of them looked at the little girl in surprise.

“Daisy do you know Rottie?” Roxy asked the little girl calmly.

“Mean. Wottie mean.” Daisy said matter-of-factly, her little face frowned in distaste.

“Lass how is Rottie mean?” Merlin leaned forward, his arms rested on the hospital bed.

“Da cwy. Wottie mean.” Daisy’s face scrunched up in distress, tears threatening to spill. “No Wottie.”

“It’s alright lass Rottie is not allowed anywhere near here. I won’t let him.” Merlin assured her.

The little girl crawled over to him and latched on, sniffling softly. Merlin took it in stride and scooped her up allowing her to burrow into his jumper. Harry stood and took Merlin’s tablet. Quickly he cleared the screen of any images of Rottie before he handed the tablet back.

“I think this discussion is best continued at another time.” Harry decreed. Roxy nodded in agreement. “I think I’ll go interrogate Morgan about Eggsy’s status.”

Harry handed the doll that Daisy had abandoned to Merlin before he collected his files and slowly walked towards the door. He spared one last look at Eggsy’s still form before he closed the door softly.

 

 

 

 

Roxy made her way once again to the med-bay, she hadn’t seen Eggsy since yesterday evening and was eager to look in on him. Harry had been occupied with a situation in China for most of the day. She herself had unfortunately had to complete a weeks worth of reports that she had skipped out on when Eggsy was captured. It would have been left again for another week had Morgana not cornered her. Roxy entered Eggsy’s room quietly. She found Merlin once again with Daisy snuggled in his arms. His own pile of work lay forgotten on the table beside him. A tray balanced precariously on top, which held the remnants of what she assumed was Daisy’s dinner. Merlin’s voice was soft as he read aloud, seemingly unaware that the little girl was already fast asleep in his arms.

 _“Sir Ector’s castle stood in an enormous clearing in a still more enormous forest. It had a courtyard and a moat with a pike in it. The moat was crossed by a fortified stone bridge which ended half-way across it. The other half was covered by a wooden drawbridge.”_ Merlin continued on unaware of her presence yet.

Roxy scuffled her feet slightly to draw his attention. Merlin stopped reading and looked up. He looked haggard, bags under his eyes and his clothes creased. If he had had hair Roxy suspected it would have been in serious danger of looking, and smelling, like a dirty tangled mop.

“You should go get some rest Merlin, its blindingly obvious you haven’t since Eggsy came in two days ago. Go, I’ll look after Daisy for a while.” Roxy demanded sternly.

“I can rest just fine here Lass.” Merlin scowled at her.

“Uh-huh. Well at least let me take over reading, not that Daisy needs it anymore though.” Roxy held her hand out for the book.

“Oh she fell asleep about twenty minutes ago, I continued on for Eggsy.” Merlin admitted looking at their friend.

Eggsy looked slightly better than yesterday, his fever had finally broken this morning and Morgan had informed them that the rest of his vitals continued to improve as well.

Roxy smiled at Merlin’s admission, Merlin cared for all of the agents but she was well aware that Eggsy and her were his favorites. She waggled her fingers again in a silent demand for the book. Merlin sighed and handed the book over, careful not to jostle the little girl contentedly asleep in his arms. Roxy settled herself in her usual chair and opened the book to where Merlin had left off. She was just about to begin reading when a soft plea from the bed stopped her.

“Daisy.” Eggsy whispered, his heart monitor began to beep faster. Roxy looked at Merlin in shock. Merlin moved forward swiftly, still managing to keep Daisy asleep.

“Lad, can ye hear me?” Merlin pleaded.

They watched as Eggsy’s eyelids fluttered briefly before they opened a crack.

“Oh Eggsy.” Roxy lamented as she reached for his hand.

“Daisy.” Eggsy repeated his eyelids fluttered once more.

“Aye, she’s here lad, don ye worry.” Merlin assured him his accent thickened with emotion.

Eggsy’s eyes seemed to focus on Merlin once more before they flickered closed again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Pain pain pain pain pain. Fuck why didn’t they just kill him and get it over with?_

_Pain. His right leg was on fire, if he had his knives still on him he would cut if off, probably less painful than what he was experiencing now._

_Christ these guys were extremely uncreative…..same old same old. At least Eggsy wouldn’t screw this up…..he could take this….he’s had worse from Dean……trained his whole life for this really…….he fucked up the mission but he wouldn’t fuck anything else up….._

_Fuck…they did get more creative…….too bad they weren’t the first to do that to him……..might have been more effective otherwise……_

_Loud bang…..what was that???? Comforting voices. Scared voices. He knew that one. It sounded like Roxy. And that…..THAT was Percival’s distinctive smell, anise and nutmeg._

_Bright lights very bright. Someone poked his arm and taped something in……new torture method? ……whatever it was, he liked it….liked it a lot……can’t even feel his leg anymore…maybe they did cut it off…….._

_Tired so tired. Aseptic smell. Gross. Hospital smell…..oh…the med-bay…. Smell angry alpha…….. Harry and Merlin…... Both upset…..and oh they are going to be so disappointed…..he got caught on a mission….not good….not good……_

_Daisy. Need Daisy. Must protect Daisy._

_Running…..he was running across the estates…….He had to get to Daisy……had to take her away………….why run when you can drive……….in Rottie’s car……have to get to Daisy……..why did he leave her with mum????.....Mum hates watching her………Daisy…..gotta get her and get out…….crash…..why did he have to crash again……Daisy.…….Can’t stay with Dean…….gotta get out…….._

_“On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays it was Court Hand and Summulae Logicales, while the rest of the week it was the Organon, Repetition and Astrology. The governess was always getting muddled with her astrolabe…”………….. Oh!...... He knew that. Da used to read it to him. He loved that book. “The Wart was called the Wart because it more or less rhymed with Art,”_

_Daisy. He could smell her nearby. Crap…..Daisy shouldn’t be here…..how did Daisy get here??? Was she really here????? They didn’t know Daisy was his though…..well Roxy did….he thought it she knew….…..she was with them in the park that day when Daisy had first called him Da…….he had panicked…….she hadn’t said a word about it then…………Maybe she wouldn’t say anything………….._

_He was wandering around the Kingsman mansion, looking for someone….anyone…. Finally he reached the conference room. Everyone was there……even Merlin……Oh no…Harry is mad….he is saying that I am no longer a knight. I was captured……captured knights are a disgrace……..Omega’s can’t be knights…….For my deception I have to shoot my dog…..I don’t want to shoot JB……Harry turns into Chester King………..He shouts at me about how I’m nothing but a street omega…….Hot…god he was hot, he was sweating bullets…….why was he so hot????_

_Spiders….ugh…..Daisy didn’t like spiders……....was there a spider in the room??????_

_Rottie? How was Rottie here???? Why are they talking about Rottie Why was Roxy talking to him??? Another video feed??? What………Rottie mean…..Rottie is mean, Rottie is a right arse…….Da cwy….oh no…..Daisy……..DAISY_

_Diasy….._

_“Sir Ector’s castle stood in an enormous clearing in a still more enormous forest. It had a courtyard and a moat with a pike in it. The moat was crossed by a fortified stone bridge which ended half-way across it. The other half was covered by a wooden drawbridge.”………..Merlin’s voice sounded nice……..Oh there was Roxy………….Daisy is here??? Why can’t he smell her…..Daisy!!!!! DAISY_

“Daisy” he muttered. He opened his eyes briefly to see Merlin and Roxy hovering above him. They both say something but it doesn’t register in his mind.

“Daisy.” He repeated trying in vain to focus on Merlin. Vaguely he makes out Daisy in Merlin’s arms, Merlin’s pine and sandalwood scent now much closer, calms him. He drifts off again….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All book passages borrowed from the brilliant work The Once and Future King by T. H. White. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Lest you think Merlin is a horrible person, no he didn't know about Harry's phobia of spiders before he sent him on that mission all those years ago. Initially he sent him there to stew in the heat as punishment for continually breaking all of his equipment on missions, Harry's panic at giant spiders was just a happy coincidence. In an entirely unrelated note, Harry didn't break another piece of equipment for three years following his mission to South America. 
> 
> Come find me on
> 
> [tumblr](http://faroreaswind.tumblr.com) 
> 
> if you are so inclined. :) 
> 
> Next time: Eggsy wakes up fully and Merlin, Harry and Roxy get some of the answers they crave......


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention before but big thanks to Jaimistoryteller for letting me bounce a few ideas off of her when I was first writing out this idea. :)
> 
> I have no beta for this and yes I know my grammar is atrocious. I apologize in advance. If you see something that is distracting to the story please let me know respectfully :) 
> 
> Also way more cursing than I usually write in but hey it wouldn't be Eggsy without all of the expletives right?

 

           Fuck he hurt. There wasn’t a single area in his body that didn’t ache in some way. Eggsy suppressed a groan and wearily opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed were the different smells. He could scent his usual omega aroma, which meant that his secret was finally out in the open, unfortunately. Eggsy recognized a kin-scent as well as a strong alpha scent permeating the room, both of them he was familiar with. His eyes scanned the room, clearly a Kingman ICU room, before coming to rest on the foot of his hospital bed. Merlin was seated close, his pine and sandalwood scent stronger than ever. The tech wizard had slumped over at some point, resting the upper half of his body on the bed. Beside him sat Daisy whose scent was so like his own. She played quietly with the doll Ryan’s sister Ava had made her. He set aside his confusion at her being here and just drank in her presence. His little girl looked happy and perfect.

            “Daisy.” Eggsy whispered. He needed her closer. He needed to hold her.

           The little girl looked up at him in shock, her sparse blonde ringlets were clipped back carefully with a bow and she was dressed in one of the outfits he had bought her for Christmas. It didn’t take long for Daisy’s surprise to wear off and in no time the little girl was crawling rapidly up the bed. He cringed a few times as Daisy inadvertently hit a bruised area. When she was close enough Eggsy carefully crushed her to his chest with his less bandaged arm. At this moment he didn’t care about the pain, his failed mission, the fact that he was probably out of a job, any of it. The little girl currently snuggling into his neck was all that mattered. Eggsy closed his eyes as he felt a few tears escape. He had been too close to never seeing her again, way too close.

           “Da! wov you! Da! wov! Da wake!!” The little girl chanted in his ear happily.

           “I love you too my flowah. I love you so much.” Eggsy whispered as he pressed kisses to her head.

           He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but eventually he reopened his eyes and found that Merlin had woken up. The man looked disheveled in a way that Eggsy had never seen him. His clothes were wrinkled and large dark bags had taken up residence underneath the man’s eyes. Merlin was staring at him intently, a number of emotions seemed to flit across his face: surprise, relief, fondness, anger, and confusion. The man reached up to his glasses and clicked them on.

           “Arthur, Lancelot, our patient is finally fully awake.” Merlin announced, his eyes never leaving Eggsy’s.

           Eggsy eyed him warily. He squeezed Daisy a little tighter just for comfort. Merlin moved his chair slightly so that he was a little farther away from the bed. He didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at Eggsy. It looked as if Harry was the one that was going to lecture him about his mission and then fire him. They usually took turns at scolding him if his mission didn’t go smoothly. Eggsy was pretty sure Harry had lectured him last time but then again this was a pretty big fuck up. Perhaps Harry, being Arthur and all, handled all of the missions that led to terminations.

           He was interrupted in his thoughts as Roxy burst into the room. Roxy’s clothes were also extremely wrinkled as well as slightly askew.

           “Oh Eggsy!!” She exhaled in relief before moving to stand right next to his bed.

           “You alright there Rox?” He asked in concern. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags under her eyes that matched Merlin’s.

           “Am _I_ alright? Am _I_ alright??” Roxy repeated incredulously. “You’re the one laid up in a hospital bed after being tortured for a week! Not to mention major surgery and infection that you’ve been recovering from for the past few days!”

           “Well, you look like you’ve tried to sleep in your office chair for the past week. You should also eat something, you look a bit peaky.” Eggsy told her eyeing her limp hair and pale skin.

           She gave him an exasperated look before she ducked and planted a kiss on his head.

           “I’m glad you’re properly awake this time.” She whispered.

           “Wait, how many times have I been un-properly awake then?” Eggsy asked perplexed.

           “Three.” She frowned at him.

           “Fuck, I’m sorry Rox.” He sighed and nuzzled Daisy’s head taking comfort in her similar scent.

           “You asked for her every time.” Roxy said looking down at the little girl curled into him.

           “I thought I wouldn’t-- wouldn’t-- wouldn’t see--” Eggsy began. He could feel the tears welling up again. After a deep breath he finally said, “I missed her.”

           “I know.” Roxy looked at him sadly.

           “How did she get here?” Eggsy asked steering the conversation to a less emotional one.

           “Well-” Roxy began before being interrupted.

           “Eggsy!” Harry exclaimed as he barged through the doors. Harry’s suit looked impeccable as always, not a single crease. (Eggsy still wasn’t sure how he accomplished that after sitting down most of the day.) The man’s face however told a different story. His eyes were in the same condition as the other two, bloodshot with large bags under them. His eyebrows were furrowed in either agitation or concern, Eggsy couldn’t decide. Where Harry’s hair was usually neatly combed back, now it was decidedly ruffled as if he had been running his fingers through it repeatedly.

           Eggsy shrank back slightly at the agitation in Harry’s tone. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for whatever was to come. If he didn’t need the comfort of having Daisy in his arms right now he would insist in Roxy taking her outside for this. As it was however, he didn’t want to be parted from her for at least a week.

           “Eggsy,” Harry repeated.

           “It’s alright, just let me have it.” Eggsy urged. He wanted it quick, like a plaster being ripped off.

           “Have what my boy?” Harry asked in confusion.

  
            “I know I fucked the mission up sir. I understand and I’ll go quietly.” Eggsy cringed at the anger that faired briefly from both Merlin and Harry. Roxy looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

           “No Eggsy.” Merlin said finally. “We were being fed bad intel. Dinnae know it til you were taken. You were fucked before you even left.”

           Eggsy looked at him and then back at Harry.

           “Even if we had good intel what happened to you wasn’t your fault.” Roxy attempted to assure him.

           Eggsy stayed silent and continued to stare at them in doubt. Even if there had been bad intel he should have been a good enough agent to get himself out or better yet avoid capture altogether.

           “Eggsy,” Harry began again. “It has come to our attention that you are an omega. Now-”

           “Don’t worry I’ll clean out my office as soon as I can get out of this bed.” Eggsy interrupted, worried at the agitated look on Merlin’s face.

           “Clean out your office?” Merlin scoffed. “and why would you be doin’ that lad?”

  
           “All of yous is alpha’s or betas. The few omega’s I’ve met are cleanin’ staff, and no offense but I really have no interest in hangin about pickin up after yous.” Eggsy shrugged off.

           “If it is your choice to leave we will not stop you.” Harry said pausing briefly to glare at Merlin. “However I would like to inform you that you would not be the first omega knight to sit at the table.”

           “Wait wot?” Eggsy asked startled.

           “There have been a few omega knights in the past. The last was Bedivere’s predecessor.” Harry paused. “We would hate to loose a knight as talented as yourself but if that is what you would prefer I cannot stop you.”

           “Won’t the other knights object?” Eggsy said thinking of Tristan and Bors. He hoped both would forgive him for lying to them, he had become extremely fond of both of them.

           “That is neither here nor there. It is none of their business and besides Percival, the medical team and everyone in this room, no one knows you are an omega. It can stay that way if it makes you more comfortable.” Harry explained patiently.

           “You…You mean it?” Eggsy asked for confirmation. He never thought they would still let him work for Kingsman let alone still sit at the table if he chose.

           “Of course we do lad. On top of all of yer accomplishments ye managed to hide the fact that yer an omega, not only that but that you have a child? I wish all of our agents were that good at keeping secrets.” Merlin replied looking down at Daisy with what seemed like fondness.

           Eggsy panicked. No they weren’t supposed to know that bit. He thought Roxy wouldn’t tell them. Why would she tell them? He looked at her and found nothing but concern plastered all over her face. Did she tell him because she was angry at him?

           “No, Daisy isn’t- Daisy’s isn’t- She’s just my sister!” Eggsy rambled trying to convince them otherwise. They would rescind their offer if they knew. Eggsy didn’t regret having her and certainly didn’t consider her a mistake; no she was the best thing in his life. However, he knew the circumstances surrounding her conception and birth were not those that a gentleman would ever be involved in. God if Harry knew he would probably never speak to Eggsy again.

           “Eggsy, we know that she is.” Merlin stated quietly.

           No. Roxy had told them. He couldn’t believe it.

           “Rox why did you tell them?” He accused her trying to keep his emotions under control.

           “Why would I… Eggsy I didn’t even know!” Roxy explained in confusion.

           “You were there that day in the park when Daisy said her first word. She said Da and you were there. I thought you would say something then but you didn’t.” Eggsy reminded her, his voice thick with emotion.

           “Eggsy, I didn’t connect the two. Honest I didn’t! I just thought that was the only word she knew.” Roxy reassured him.

           “Then how?” Eggsy looked back at Harry and Merlin, both were eyeing Eggsy in concern.

           “Eggsy, when your father was in training, all those years ago, he told me all about his family. He showed everyone pictures of Michelle and you. I asked him once if they were planning on having more kids and he explained that Michelle couldn’t due to complications with your birth.” Harry paused. “So when Merlin and Roxy returned from your apartment with Daisy I knew she could not be your sister. Morgan did a blood test to be sure.”

           Fuck. He had forgotten that Harry had known his dad. Of course his dad would have talked about his family. Stupid. He was so stupid to have forgotten that.

           “Eggsy, it is perfectly fine. You wouldn’t be the first knight to have a child. Gawain has three.” Harry commented.

           Eggsy closed his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions. He snuggled Daisy closer to him scenting her to comfort himself. He felt a little hand on his cheek, patting gently. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Daisy. The little girl was staring intently at him, her little lips puckered into a pout. Eggsy watched as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his nose. It was a gesture he always employed to calm her when she was upset about something. The sweetness of it caused him to smile and relax slightly.

           “What on earth are you all doing?” A new voice all but thundered.

           Eggsy looked to find Morgan glaring at Arthur, Merlin, and to a lesser extent Roxy.

           “Did I not tell you all to page me when he woke? Hmmm? Did you all forget that he went through an 11-hour surgery just a few days ago? Did the fact that the boy was tortured for a week just happen to slip your minds? Did I not specifically say I wanted to see how he was feeling before you launched into all of your questions? Does a doctor’s orders mean nothing? Do you want him to get well??” Morgan ranted at the two alphas.

           Merlin and Harry looked suitably chastised.

           “Well?” Morgan glared at them.

           “I apologize, we didn’t mean to-” Harry began.

           “Uh-huh.” Morgan harrumphed. “Well if you would kindly stop harassing my patient and get out, I’d like to do my job.”

           Harry nodded briefly before quickly making his exit. Merlin looked to Eggsy in apology before scowling at Morgan on his way out. Roxy turned to leave as well but stilled when Eggsy called her name softly.

           “Rox, stay please.” Eggsy asked her before looking at Morgan. “She can stay. Please?”

           “Alright then.” Morgan sighed nodding over to Roxy.

 

 

 

 

           Harry waited for Merlin in the hallway. That had definitely not gone as planned.

            “What the hell was that Harry?” Merlin huffed as the door to Eggsy’s room closed.

            “That could have gone better, I’ll admit.” Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

            “Could have gone better? That was a bloody nightmare! I thought ye weren’t going to ask him questions for a day at least?” Merlin ranted.

            “It wasn’t my idea! I was originally going to ask how he was feeling when he interrupted, then it seemed important to correct his misapprehension. I certainly didn’t wish to further agitate him!” Harry shot back dangerously.

            The two of them stood in tense silence for a few moments both thought over the conversation that had just happened. Eggsy had been sending off waves of anxiety and fear for nearly the entire conversation.

            “Why would he think that mission was his fault? If anything we failed him.” Merlin lamented. “I failed him.”

            “I don’t know, but I have a feeling it is not the first time he apologized for something that was far beyond his control.” Harry sighed.

           

 

 

 

            Eggsy sighed in relief as the new dose of painkillers worked their way through his system. Morgan had been very thorough in his check-up, although he had to work around Daisy. Eggsy refused to give her up, something Morgan seemed to understand and accept without complaint. Roxy stayed seated by his side the entire time calmly petting his free hand. Morgan had pressed a call button to his hand before he left with strict instructions to push it for anything, even if Eggsy simply wanted his room de-alpa-ed again.

            With Morgan gone and the painkillers beginning to work he was becoming more and more tired. He desperately wanted to talk things over with Roxy though, he felt bad about basically shouting at her earlier when he had been in a panic.

            “I thought you knew about her Rox. Swear down.” Eggsy stated squeezing her hand gently. “Otherwise I would ‘ave told you.”

            “Oh Eggsy it’s alright, although I will admit I did wonder why you didn’t tell me.” Roxy smiled sadly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega? Or did you think I knew that too?”

            “No I….” Eggsy paused. “I didn’t know what to do. I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever but…. I had no idea that omega’s could be knights. Chester really didn’t seem like the type to allow it, and a few of the other knights seem very old-fashioned. I needed this job though and I was so scared I’d lose it.”

            “It’s alright. I can understand that.” Roxy patted his arm. “I’m not sure if I would have told anyone either. I didn’t even know there had been omega knights before and I was raised by Percival.”

            “Well at least I still have a job.” Eggsy sighed. He looked down at Daisy. She had started to fall asleep curled against him her doll squished under her arm.

            “I got several changes of clothes for her.” Roxy said drawing his attention once more.

            “Thanks, although I don’t know if they’ll let her stay. Kingsmans secrets and all that. I can always call someone to take care of her.” Eggsy said. He didn’t want to assume that Daisy could stay even though he really didn’t want her to go. Jamal would look after her, or Ryan.

            “As nice as Jamal and Ryan are, I don’t think it will come to that. You would only worry and take longer to heal if she wasn’t here.” Roxy said sternly.

            “You met Jamal and Ryan?” Eggsy asked surprised.

            “I did. Jamal was there when we went by your flat the first time and then they both showed up when I went back to get more things for Daisy.” Roxy nodded. “I also met someone named Rottie.”

            Eggsy stilled. Shit. Rottie. Rottie would beyond angry with him. He royally messed up their usual routine after all.

            “Oh you met him then?” Eggsy asked carefully.

            “Uh-huh. Very charming that one. Found him banging on your door.” Roxy raised her eyebrows at him. “Not really sure why you let him come around.”

            “He’s just got a bad temper Rox, really he’s not that bad. He’s all talk really.” Well not really Eggsy thought, Rottie was never all talk but he was better than Dean. Roxy gave him a look as if to say she didn’t believe him. “Really Rox, he’s not great with strangers is all.”

            “Is he Daisy’s…..” Roxy trailed of looking down at the sleeping little girl.

            “No, no. Not her father.” Eggsy replied to the unfinished question. God if only her father was Rottie. That would be a damn sight better than the truth.

            “Sorry for asking.” Roxy apologized with a wince.

            “It’s alright, I’d be curious too.” Eggsy allowed, he couldn’t be mad at her, not after all they had been through.

            “I liked Jamal and Ryan though. Beware, I have a feeling Ryan’s going to lecture you when you see him again.” Roxy smiled.

            “Figures, he always does like to play mother hen.” Eggsy sighed tiredly. “Wanna tell me a bedtime story?”

            “Sure.” Roxy smiled. “Want to hear how my mission to Japan went? It involves a couple of psychotic, fighting geishas and an escaped elephant.”

            “Sounds great.” Eggsy smiled.

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. Hopefully nothing disappointed. I still can't believe the response I've had with this. You guys are awesome. 
> 
> You can find me here :  [My Tumblr](http://faroreaswind.tumblr.com) if you want to chat. I also post updates about delays in writing or updating sometimes. 
> 
> Next update: Harry and Merlin take turns trying to get answers out of Eggsy, Eggsy is stubborn, and Eggsy learns something he wished he had known six months ago. Also JB makes an appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own. I am very tired now so I would expect a few errors. I look over it again tomorrow when my brain isn't fried. Please feel free to point out errors, just please do it respectfully, that is all I ask.

 

 

            “Come on lass, its just oatmeal.”

            Eggsy opened his eyes to see Merlin pleading with Daisy. The little girl sat at the end of the bed staring up at the man unhappily. The Scotsman was seated next to the bed holding a bowl of oatmeal to her.

            “Please lass just a little? Look I even added some strawberries to it.” Merlin waved the spoon in front of her.

            “No!” Daisy replied pouting at the man fiercely.

            “She’s allergic.” Eggsy piped up. Amused as he was with the two pouting at each other, he really didn’t want Merlin to get frustrated with his little flower. A frustrated alpha was never a good alpha to have around.

            “Eggsy!” Merlin said in surprise, dropping the spoon in the bowl.

            “She can’t have strawberries. Not even strawberry flavored things.” Eggsy explained further. “Found that out after I mashed a few frozen fruits for her to munch on when she was teething. Breaks out in hives she does, gets a swollen throat as well which made it hard for her to breathe. Scared us both half to death.”

            “Oh.” Merlin frowned at the oatmeal.

            “She would have eaten it plain or with almost any other fruit. Daisy knows to stay away from strawberries though.” Eggsy smiled at his girl.

            “Anything else the lass can’t have?” Merlin set the bowl aside.

            “Not that I know of.” Eggsy replied.

            Merlin nodded and took some toast from another plate and offered it to Daisy. The little girl took it and began to nibble slowly.

            “Ye kno’ we would have known tha’ had I been able to find any medical records for the lass.” Merlin looked at him accusingly. “How did you manage to hide those?”

            “Didn’t have to try very hard Merlin. Couldn’t afford a proppa doc for us when she was born could I? Just took her to the free omega clinic near the estates.” Eggsy shrugged. He knew that Daisy deserved better care but he was lucky to scrape together the small fees the clinic had charged for medicine or vaccines when Daisy needed them because while the care was free, the medicine was not.

            “They would still have files lad.” Merlin frowned at him.

            “The clinic near the estates has too many patients an’ not enough money bruv. Their computers are ‘bout ten years old at least an’ most of their files are hard copy not digital. You’d have to go and physically get the file. Asked the doc once why they didn’t update, said they had to use the majority of their funds to pay for things that would actually make a difference to the clients, medical supplies and hiring doctors. Didn’t have enough for much more than that.” Eggsy paused for that to sink in. “Nobody really cares if a bunch of poor folk get good enough care or not.”

            Merlin was silent for a few moments, staring at Eggsy with a look Eggsy couldn’t decipher.

            “What about after you got your job here Eggsy? Why didn’t you switch now that you can afford it?” Merlin questioned.

            “I’m working on it alright. I got some savings put away case somfin’ happins.” Eggsy defended himself. The small Christmas bonus that Harry had slipped in his Christmas card and the little that Eggsy had saved before Kingsman was kept safely in his old bank account, the one he had successfully hidden from Dean for years. It wasn’t much and Eggsy had had to dip into it a few times when he had been running out of food or diapers for Daisy (he also may have used a bit to give Dais a bit of a Christmas as well cause fuck if he was gonna let her go without). He hoped once he proved himself good enough to Kingsman they might give him a raise. It would be nice to afford another bed and a few more chairs for the flat as well as proper check-ups for both Daisy and himself.

            “Savings?” Merlin questioned in confusion. “Eggsy why are you using your savings?”

            “Cause I ain’t got nufin else do I?” Eggsy huffed in frustration. “I’m bloody good at gettin’ by on nufin bruv but even I can’t work miracles.”

            “No Eggsy. I just wondered why you weren’t setting a portion of your pay check aside for that.” Merlin asked his face full of confusion and frustration.

            “Then how would I pay for my flat?” Eggsy almost shouted getting more frustrated by the second. “I fink havin’ a roof ova’ her head is a bit more important don’t ya fink?”

            “But your flat is owned by Kingsman Eggsy. You don’t have to pay for it.” Merlin looked at him incredulously.

            “Wot do you mean? No one told me tha’.” Eggsy shot back in confusion, the anger whooshing out of him like air from a balloon. “I don’t understand Merlin.”

            “Did Caradoc not explain that when he handed over the keys to the flat I reserved for ye?” Merlin asked him desperately.

            “Don’t think I’ve met a Caradoc...the keys were left in an envelope on my desk with a note, said somfin about bein’ sent to Australia an’ that I could move in right away an Kingsman would take care of the details. When I didn’t get no bills or nufin I figured yous all was just payin’ em directly from my earnings.” Eggsy said confused.

            “Christ.” Merlin rested his head in his hands. “I forgot Caradoc got sent to deal with the mess in the Australian office. They lost a lot more of their support staff during V-day than we did.”

            “Merlin?” Eggsy asked hesitantly. Anger and disappointment were rolling off Merlin in large waves.

            “I’m nae angry with you lad. I ‘ave to go sort a few things but I’ll be back to explain this mess.” Merlin mumbled.

            Without another word or glance in his direction Merlin left his room still exuding anger and annoyance.

            Eggsy didn’t know what to think of any of what just happened. Had he done something wrong?

            He knew that Daisy deserved more an’ he had been tryin his hardest to make sure she got it. She deserved better clothes, more toys, better care, a proper baby-sitter. She deserved her own room, not a room with Eggsy sleeping on the floor and takin up space with his own junk. Daisy would have her own room too if Eggsy didn’t have to contend with Rottie’s wishes. Daisy deserved more than him. He didn’t need Merlin telling him that, he was well aware of the fact. Daisy deserved the world and unfortunately the world was not his to give away, so all she got as a consolation prize was Eggsy.

            Eggsy was so caught in his own vortex of thoughts that he completely missed when Morgan arrived. He only noticed when Morgan very pointedly cleared his throat.           

            “Sorry Morgan, I spaced out there for a minute.” Eggsy apologized trying to focus.

            “Don’t worry about it. Now how are you feeling today?” Morgan looked at him intently over his clipboard.

            “All righ’ I guess…” Eggsy replied glancing at the door briefly.

            “Hmm. Well it seems you had a small blood pressure spike a few moments ago. Pain induced?” Morgan looked up raising his eyebrows at him.

            “No. No. I was just being silly about somefin’.” Eggsy mumbled.

            “Hmm.” Morgan squinted at him for a moment before sitting in Merlin’s vacated chair. “I’d like to ask you a few questions about your medical history if that’s alright.”

            “Um…” Eggsy stalled thinking over the request.

            “Anything you reveal to me will be kept between us. Not even a sticky note on any of your files. If I ask a question you are uncomfortable with you are free to skip it.” Morgan clarified. “I just want to be sure I’m giving you what you need.”

            Eggsy hesitantly nodded at this. Morgan smiled softly before jumping right in.

            “Lancelot brought back some of the medicines she found in your flat. A scent blocker and suppressants. Is there a reason you have both?” Morgan asked.

            “Well I use just the scent blockers most of the time, especially if I’m not out on a mission. Them plus usin’ beta wash gets the job done, coverin’ up my usual smell an all. It wears off by the time I get home which Daisy likes.” Eggsy explained leaving out the part about Rottie liking it too. “Suppressants is just for when I’m on a long mission or like when I was in trainin wif all them alphas. Just in case an all.”

            “That is understandable although does that not cause you to go into heat more often than you should? Often times omegas who go on and off suppressants trigger more heats or micro heats.” Morgan asked concern flooding his features.

            “Na. My heats are always real sporadic anyway. Don’t happen very often either, not since Dais came along. Only had two since she was born. The doc I talked to at the clinic supposes it had somfin to do with her birth throwin’ things off.” Eggsy explained.

            “Was her birth unusual? Merlin couldn’t seem to find a record of her birth in any hospital.” Morgan asked curiously.

            “Naw I didn’t think so. Just didn’t have her in a hospital, so course there ain’t no record of it.” Eggsy shook his head.

            “If you didn’t have her in a hospital where did you have her?” Morgan questioned seriously.

            “I was stayin wif me friend Jamal an his mum for a while. His mum used to work as a midwife before she came to London wif him. Didn’ trust no one else to help wif it.” Eggsy explained quietly, she helped him deal with much of the fear he held during that time. Daya, Jamal’s mum, had been in much the same position once, a single omega bringing a life into the world. She had gone out of her way to calm him. God he missed them.

            “I see.” Morgan’s eyes softened in sadness.

            “I took her by the clinic a few days after. Made sure she got a propa’ check over an all.” Eggsy tried to reassure the man. “Doc said she was fine an all, if a bit small.”

            “It’s alright Eggsy I understand. Were their any complications with you that led the doctor to think it the cause of your lack of regular heats?” Morgan questioned.

            “No. Tho’ that doc wasn’t the one who usually saw me. Didn’t do no tests or nothin’ when he heard how Daisy had been born.” Eggsy shrugged.

            “Hmm. Well I can run a few tests for you to be sure if you are agreeable.” Morgan offered, his distaste for the other doctor’s lack of action written all over his face.

            “Might be a good idea yea.” Eggsy nodded. The last thing he needed was any lingering problems that might come back to haunt him, he had enough of those already.

            “Eggsy, there was also a third bottle in the items Lancelot brought me.” Morgan began slowly. “The bottle says it is some pain medication, but the pills inside are not pain medication at all but anxiety medication. Would you care to explain?”

            “I didn’t steal um. Swear down.” Eggsy rushed out.

            “I wasn’t accusing you of anything I just wanted to know why you had diazepam in the bottle instead.” Morgan stated calmly.

            “I only take ‘im when it gets real bad. After V-day I was wif me mates an Daisy. I just sort of panicked. Shakin’ an havin’ trouble breathin an all. Ryan, me other mate, gets anxiety attacks a lot and he reckoned it was a panic attack. Gave me a few of his pills in case it happened again…” Eggsy stared down at the bed in shame. It didn’t happen often, he wasn’t lyin on that account.

            “How many times have these attacks occurred?” Morgan asked him, his voice still calm and accepting.

            “Three or four times since V-day.” Eggsy admitted quietly.

            “Eggsy look up please.” Morgan paused “Panic attacks are nothing to be ashamed of. You would not be the first agent to have them nor will you be the last.”

            Eggsy said nothing to this. Morgan was probably just being polite to him is all. He would bet 200 quid that none of the other Knights were weak enough to have panic attacks.

            “I’m going to prescribe you your own so that you can stop borrowing from your friend.” Morgan declared eyeing him over the clipboard.

            Eggsy stayed silent, he knew Morgan would just ignore him, or worse give him a lecture, if Eggsy refused the prescription.

            “Da!” Daisy called to him. Eggsy shifted his focus to his girl who was making grabby hands at a sippy cup Rox must have brought for her.

            “Here Miss Daisy.” Morgan said moving forward to grab the cup for her. “Careful with it.”

            Daisy accepted the cup and eagerly began to drink from it. Eggsy’ wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to keep her occupied today. She loved her doll but not enough to play with it all day alone.

            “Do you have any questions for me?” Morgan asked him calmly.

            “When can I get out of this bed?” Eggsy asked hopefully. It would be nice to at least go to the bathroom on his own, catheters were fucking annoying.

            “Not for a few more days at least.” Morgan said with a grim smile. “Even then I’m not sure that your knee will be able to take your weight.”

            “Great.” Eggsy sighed, he was going to be on crutches for a while it seemed. That was going to go great with chasing a toddler around.

            “We also have counselors and therapists available for you to speak to. Just let me know when you’re ready.” Morgan offered.

            “What d’ I need those for?” Eggsy asked honestly perplexed.

            “Eggsy you went through some severe trauma on your last mission. It is only natural that you would need someone to talk through it all. Some of your injuries, being of a more intimate nature, might take more than just medicine to heal.” Morgan explained delicately.

            Eggsy sighed in realization. Morgan thought he needed counseling for being taken like the omega he is. The idea was almost laughable really, as an omega it was his natural role anyways. If anything that was the thing he could deal with the easiest. How many times had Dean told him that was all he was good for? That part, while not exactly pleasant, was nothing new to him, just another walk in the park. Honestly, he was more worried about his knee.

            “If I need one I’ll let you know.” Eggsy said politely.

            “And if it turns out that you are in the family way because of it?” Morgan raised his eyebrow.

            “Won’t be ‘less somefin’s seriously gone wrong.” Eggsy replied. “After I had Daisy the Doc at the clinic recommended me for that new birth control. Gets stuck in your arm an then you don’t haf to bother wif no pills or nuthin.’”

            “I see, well at least that is one less thing to be worried over. I take it this was the same doctor that assumed your irregular heats was due to Daisy’s birth?” Morgan questioned.

            “Hm yea.” Eggsy confirmed. That doctor had been a fill in for the normal one and he had not hesitated in the slightest in letting Eggsy know what he thought of him. Eggsy had heard the man comment loudly to a nurse that Eggsy should get on the birth control fast so that society wouldn’t have to pay for any more mistakes that he made. Eggsy hadn’t liked the man but he wasn’t willing to pass up the opportunity just for his pride. He hadn’t wanted to bring any other children into his mess of a life, not then. He felt bad enough for bringing Daisy into it.

            “Oh sorry, should I wait outside?” Roxy asked from the doorway. She had opened the door just a crack and had stuck her head through.

            “No, I believe we are done for now.” Morgan smiled at her.

            “Good, cause I brought someone to see Eggsy.” Roxy smiled before opening the door widely. She waltzed in with JB trotting beside her.

            “B-b-b-b!!!” Daisy squealed. She still hadn’t quite mastered saying ‘JB’ together and more often than not just settled on ‘B’ instead.

            Morgan looked slightly uncomfortable at the idea of a dog in his clean hospital space but seemed to hold back from saying anything.

            “Oi! JB! You been a good dog for Rox and the Kennel staff?” Eggsy smiled at his ridiculous animal. JB waddled right up to the bed and barked once in response.

            Roxy laughed and picked him and held him close to Eggsy’s face. JB eagerly licked Eggsy’s cheek causing him to laugh. God he had missed his ridiculous dog.

            “Ah-hem.” Morgan cleared his throat. Eggsy looked at them man who had gone from slightly uncomfortable to down right disgruntled. “I believe it’s best if the dog remains on the ground.”

            “Of course.” Roxy replied before lowering the now squirming animal back down.

            “No!” Daisy yelled and moved to the side of the bed. She began to try to maneuver her own way down and was teetering on the edge of the bed precariously, which caused Eggsy’s heart to leap up into his throat.

            “Woaa Daisy-may. Let me help you there.” Roxy caught her just in time. She helped his little girl onto the floor, where Daisy promptly toddled over to JB.

            “Thanks Rox.” Eggsy said quietly watching his girl play.

 

 

 

           

            “Well, Hello Merlin. What can I do for you?” Caradoc asked, the man casually lounging back in his office chair.

            “Do ye remember when I asked you to help Eggsy settle into a Kingsman flat?” Merlin asked.

            “Yea I do. Managed to get everything squared away, flat cleaned an everything.” Caradoc nodded. “I dropped the keys off right before I caught that flight to Australia.”

            “When ye came back did ye happen to go over any of the normal details with Eggsy? The benefits package?” Merlin asked hoping upon hope that the man had.

            “Uh no I didn’t. Didn’t get back until about a month ago Merlin. I assumed someone else had gone through it with him.” Caradoc replied as he began to shift through his files in concern.

            “Did someone else from your department?” Merlin asked again hoping that was the case.

            “Hm let me see.” Caradoc said pulling out a file. “No, doesn’t look like they did. Pelleas usually takes over my duties but now that I think on it he also was taking care of Ector’s duties as well.”

            “Of course. Ector was in America at the time and with you gone Pelleas would have been swamped.” Merlin sighed.

            It was as he feared. In all the chaos after V-day the small details had been tossed to the side. Although to be honest, he’s surprised Eggsy hadn’t said anything.

            “How is Galahad. Heard he was pretty banged up when they brought him in.” Caradoc asked as he replaced his file.

            “He’s on the mend.” Merlin replied before exiting the office without another word.

            He made his way quickly to his own computer and began to pull up all the information he could actually find on the boy. He found Eggsy’s old bank account and upon reviewing the withdrawals concluded that Eggsy had been using his own savings to buy groceries every so often the past few months. In stark contrast the Kingsman bank account the boy had been set up with only showed charges for when the lad was on missions. What was more intriguing was the fact that when Merlin compared Eggsy’s mission expenses to the other agents he found that the lad had managed to spend about 500 quid less than every other knight, including Roxy.

            Merlin wanted to kick himself in the arse repeatedly. When he had given the Kingsman card to Eggsy he had assumed that someone from Caradoc’s office had explained everything to the lad. Upon reviewing the evidence before him though it was clear that that was not the case. Eggsy had been going without things for months. Why had Merlin just assumed that someone had briefed Eggsy? He should have remembered that it was a chaotic time for everyone. Why had Eggsy not said anything? Merlin sighed and rested his head in his hands. How could he have failed Eggsy this badly?

            His monitor beeped in front of him, demanding his attention. With a groan he set to work. If he wanted Bors to successfully finish his mission without blowing something up than he had better tune into the agent’s feed, and quickly.

 

 

 

            Eggsy poked the food that Morgan had left in front of him. He wanted Daisy to come back. Roxy had taken her and JB for a short walk on the grounds. Eggsy had agreed knowing the little girl needed exercise. Meanwhile he was stuck with a plate of cold breakfast. He knew he should eat something but he honestly didn’t have an appetite. The new pain medication worked wonders but unfortunately it left him slightly nauseous. The eggs were beyond cold now anyways and what was left of the toast was soggy and looked extremely unappetizing.

            Luckily he was saved from further contemplation of the meal when Harry decided to join him.

            “Eggsy, I hope you are feeling all right today?” Harry asked politely. His hair was properly groomed this time and it looked as if he might have actually gotten some sleep last night.

            “I’m fine.” Eggsy returned pushing away the breakfast tray.

            “That is wonderful to hear.” Harry smiled at him.

            Eggsy waited for a few moments, staring patiently at Harry. When about five minutes had passed Eggsy finally decided to ask.

            “Can I help you wif somfin bruv?” Eggsy questioned.

            “I- well… I have a few questions if you are not too tired.” Harry finally settled on.

            “Jesus, did everyone decide to play twenty questions or somfin today?” Eggsy muttered to himself before adding a bit louder, “Go ahead and shoot bruv.”

            “Yes well, first I wanted to ask if you had come to a decision on whether you wanted to keep your status private or not. From what I understand, Bors will be headed home tomorrow and I am under the impression he fully intends to check up on his ‘little buddy’” Harry explained.

            Eggsy sighed and stayed silent for a few moments. He had gone back and forth between how he felt on the subject. It would be wonderful to just be himself, but at the same time he feared what the truth would bring. He wasn’t as sure as Harry seemed to be that the rest of the table would be ok with an Omega sitting by their side. Eggsy enjoyed being an agent but mostly he enjoyed having a job. Some of the knights could make his life pretty awful if they tried and he desperately didn’t want to give them any more reasons to add to the list of why he wasn’t worthy to sit at the table. He also feared the loss of friendship that was sure to follow. Bors and Tristan would be the biggest loss. They deserved to know though. It was time he stopped hiding himself and pretending to be someone greater than he is.

            “It’s all right. I think it’s time to just be myself.” Eggsy replied quietly.

            “I think that is an excellent decision.” Harry smiled at him.

            “I am assuming that that’s not all?” Eggsy sighed and waited.

            “No. I wanted to ask you a few more things as well.” Harry sighed and looked down at his hands.

            “Well?” Eggsy questioned.

            “I’ve been wondering why you chose to keep Daisy a secret. That day at the police station, the pub after, all through your training, you kept it quiet. Why?” Harry looked up at him perplexed.

            “I wanted to keep her safe. Tha’s always my first priority. Didn’ want her to get caught up in somfin before I knew what I was gettin’ into ya feel me?” Eggsy explained. That was half true. He also really didn’t need any of the other questions that would have followed afterwards and he really didn’t need any more judgment for his past.

            Eggsy could imagine what Harry would have said, what he would have thought. Harry had made so many comments that day in the pub about being disappointed in Eggsy, how Lee would have been disappointed in him. Harry had accused Eggsy of using everything as an excuse as to why he was still doing poorly in life. Eggsy had heard him loud and clear. The remarks had angered him at the time, even though he knew them to be true. Eggsy was well aware that he had no one but himself to blame for his fuck-ups. How much more disappointed would Harry have been if Eggsy had explained he had a kid at home? A kid that he was trying so desperately to take care of he was drowning in the process?

            “We would have protected her Eggsy.” Harry commented, steel in his voice.

            Eggsy just shrugged in response.

            “May I ask why you allow that gutter scum to come around to your new flat if you are so intent on keeping Daisy safe?” Harry growled at him.

            “You mean Rottie?” Eggsy asked for clarification.

            “Who else?” Harry confirmed.

            “Rottie won’t hurt her.” Eggsy returned. Rottie was her protection. As rough as Rottie could be, without him Eggsy would be in serious trouble.

            “Why is he even allowed in your life?’ Harry asked thunderously.

            “Rottie ain’t all bad. Just cuz he aint from your posh neighborhood and is a bit rough round the edges don’t mean he’s bad.” Eggsy replied angrily. Rottie wasn’t a good man, Eggsy knew that, but he was all Eggsy had.

            “I still fail to see why he is in your life. He isn’t worth the shit on the bottom of your shoes.” Harry argued incensed.

            “It ain’t none of your business ‘arry.” Eggsy stated in frustration. Harry didn’t understand just how lucky he was to have Rottie.

            “Eggsy-” Harry began before Roxy interrupted.

            “Hello Arthur. How are you today?” Roxy asked as she walked into the room with Daisy in tow. She looked Eggsy over and frowned at what he guessed was the clear agitation on his face before looking back at Arthur pointedly. “Having a pleasant and restful conversation are we?”

            “Da! Flowah!” Daisy held out a few wildflowers to him.

            “I see that my Dais. I bet the smell as pretty as you look.” Eggsy smiled at her.

            Roxy set his girl carefully by his side before turning her attention back to Harry. Eggsy stayed focused on Daisy as she babbled about her walk. Most of it was still nonsense but Eggsy enjoyed it nonetheless. From what he could tell Roxy was giving Harry a quiet talking to while he was occupied with Daisy.

            “Well isn’t this a party.” Merlin commented from the doorway, several files and his tablet safely tucked under his arm.

            “Merlin.” Eggsy greeted him softly. He was still unsure if the man was angry with him or not. He had been gone most of the morning and even though he had promised to return Eggsy hadn’t sure he was actually going to.

            “I take it Bors’s mission ended then?” Roxy asked turning her attention away from a remorseful looking Harry.

            “Yes it has, he’s just waiting around for his flight.” Merlin replied moving forward to fill what had become his usual seat in Eggsy’s room.

            “Good, I wanted to talk to him before he left Russia. Now I hope you all continue to have restful conversations.” She raised her eyebrows at Harry and Merlin both in clear warning before she left.

            “How did Bors’s mission go? Any complications?” Harry asked the man once the door had closed behind her.

            “Fine. Still caused a few explosions but otherwise fine.” Merlin grumbled.

            “So I win?” Harry asked looking smug. He stood and moved towards the door.

            “Yes. I’ve already paid up. It’s in your office.” Merlin muttered.

            “You two bet on our missions?” Eggsy asked in astonishment once he connected all the dots.

            “Of course we do. It's all petty things mind you, 'will Bors blow something up this time' or 'What car will Kay steal this time for his escape?'. How else would I pass the time?” Harry asked before sliding out of the door.

            “Well, ye could actually get yer paperwork done on time.” Merlin sniped loudly before the door closed fully.

            Eggsy could hear Harry laughing all the way down the hall at that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, that ended up being longer than I expected and I didn't even get to one of the conversations I originally had planned. Also Morgan has also developed into a bigger role than I originally planned. Oh well, go where the characters lead you and all that huh? 
> 
> so you'll notice my use of other knights not of the 'official' round table. I decided to use the other knights as various support staff. I mean an organization as large as Kingsman has to be organized and run by someone while all the agents are out saving the world. Merlin can't do it all. 
> 
> Also I'm sure to many of you Eggsy's constant self doubt is probably a bit much but to me, in this universe, Eggsy would be all too aware of his differences. And having been looked down upon his whole life for them he would have come to internalize a lot of that and simply hold it to be true. 
> 
> You can find me here :  [tumblr](http://faroreaswind.tumblr.com) if you want to chat or ask why I'm taking forever to update. I also post updates about delays in writing or updating sometimes. 
> 
> Next time: merlin explains a few things and Roxy and Eggsy do some online shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd or brit picked so all mistakes are my own. Please if there is something you would like to correct feel free to all I ask is that you be respectful and polite. I am well aware that my grammar is awful and I have a tendency to mistype a word or two and unfortunately I never seem to be able to catch them all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

 

            Eggsy stared resolutely at Daisy, still snuggled close to him, and waited for Merlin to begin. The alpha was calmer than earlier, although he was still sending off waves of agitation and for some reason, sadness.

            “Eggsy,” Merlin said quietly. “I, and the rest of Kingsman, owe you a rather large apology.”

            Eggsy’s eyes snapped up to meet Merlin’s in shock.

            “Wut?” Eggsy asked in extreme confusion.

            “When a new agent is knighted, Kingsman has a specific protocol that allows the new agent time to adjust to the job. There are conversations that must be had, paperwork that must be looked over, and additional training sessions set up to further the new agents knowledge.” Merlin sighed sadly.

            “I know I need more trainin’ Merlin. I’ll work hard at it as soon as I can get my leg workin’ propa’.” Eggsy said quickly. He really wasn’t sure where Merlin was headed with this talk but he was beginning to fear whatever was going to come next. He knew he wasn’t up to par with the others but if he could just get Merlin to give him some time he knew he could get better.

            “No, no Eggsy. This isn’t about that. You are a smart, capable agent.” Merlin shook his head. “No lad, what I mean to say is that when agents are given their title they are presented with a contract outlining the details and benefits of the job, which unfortunately didn’t happen with you.”

            “Benefits?” Eggsy questioned hesitantly.

            “Yes Eggsy Benefits. Caradoc usually sits down with the new agent and goes over the particulars, and answers any questions that come about. Roxy had her contract review session directly after she was given the title. During the aftermath of V-day things around here were so chaotic that I’m afraid protocol rather went out the window with you. You were knighted and then immediately sent out on mission after mission to help clean up the mess the world was left in.” Merlin expounded. “It’s high time you had your contract review lad. I’m only sorry that it took so long for me to realize what happened.”

            “Ok…” Eggsy waited for more. Daisy squirmed out of his lap and moved to the end of the bed.

            “Here is the usual agent contract, even if ye never got to see it or sign it properly you were automatically granted the same benefits the minute you took Galahad’s title.” Merlin handed over a thick packet, which Eggsy accepted still keeping a wary eye on Daisy.

            Eggsy flipped to the first section not really focusing on the words.

            “Can’t you jus’ give me a run down on it? Don’t feel much like readin’ the decline an fall of the Roman Empire right now bruv.” Eggsy asked as he flicked through the multitude of pages.

            “I have tried to get them to trim down the contract a bit in volume, Caradoc and Ector favor the Dickens approach to writing as opposed to a clear and concise account that I’m sure would be half that volume.” Merlin commented wryly.

            Eggsy snorted at this before looking up to Merlin who was poorly concealing a smile.

            Meanwhile Daisy, had gotten it into her head to crawl down from the bed. Eggsy leaned forward to pull her back only to be thwarted as Merlin reached her first.

            “An’ where da ya think yer goin’ lass?” Merlin asked the little girl as he tossed her once in the air before bringing her to sit in his lap. Daisy giggled in delight at the action. Eggsy’s heart melted at the sound, unable to quite get over the fact that the alpha who had ruthlessly yelled at him so much during training could so casually allow a toddler sit atop his important files.

            “Well the first thing to clarify is that ye do nae have to pay rent on your flat, Eggsy.” Merlin began causing Eggsy to shift his focus from Daisy to the contract in his hand. “Kingsman owns a number of properties and each agent has the option of using one of them as their own residence. Now many of the agents came from backgrounds that afforded them residences already, but a few take the offer, Roxy for example.”

            “So if I’m not payin’ for me flat then where is my paycheck goin’” Eggsy asked confused.

            “Into your Kingsman account.” Merlin replied. “The bank card I gave ye before ye went off on your first solo mission is the card to access your account. When Kingsman was founded one of the members owned a private bank. They set up a system that would allow Kingsman to stay off the radar of the government. We still pay taxes like the rest of the country but we keep our anonymity.”

            “I suppose that makes sense but I thought you told me to use it while on the missions.” Eggsy replied still slightly confused.

            “Yes well, for each mission every agent is given a stipend for any expenses they incur while in the field that is separate from their salary. The amount varies depending on location and length of each mission and it is deposited directly into their Kingsman account. If the agent gets a bit careless or extravagant then they end up dipping into their own money, Harry usually went about 200 quid or so over the stipend every time.” Merlin explained.

            “So what your tellin’ me is I used all my paycheck on missions?” Eggsy puzzled. If that was the case his salary was less than he thought, he had been meticulous every mission to be frugal in his spending.

            “Not at all, quite the opposite in fact. You actually managed to make a profit on each mission.” Merlin assured him before handing him yet another piece of paper. “Here is your account as it stands now.”

            Eggsy took the bank statement and focused on the numbers. When he saw the six-digit number his eyes nearly fell out of his head. He took a few calming breaths before looking up at Merlin in disbelief.

            “Are ye takin’ the fuckin’ piss? I don’t want no pity money!” He asked angrily.

            “No, Eggsy. This is not pity money, I promise ye. Ye’ve earned every penny.” Merlin replied earnestly.

            “What do I even do with all that money bruv?” Eggsy gasped still in shock.

            “Buy a decent bed for one. The rest is up to you.” Merlin recommended with a glance down at Daisy.

            Eggsy just stared at the paper for a while; still not quite sure it was real. The things he could do with this kind of money. Unfathomable. Daisy would get a proper education. She would have whatever she wanted. After a solid ten minutes of musing on the information he had just been given he looked back up at Merlin. The man had shifted his attention to Daisy, allowing Eggsy time to digest the news. Daisy had began some sort of game that only she new the rules to. It seemed to involve patting Merlin’s hands in a pattern of some sort. Merlin seemed highly amused by her antics.

            “Was this why yous was mad earlier?” Eggsy asked, drawing the mans attention once more.

            “Yes it was.” Merlin sighed and Eggsy caught a wave of deep sorrow from the man. “I must apologize again for not having seen it sooner.”

            “Bruv, it ain’t your fault. You said it before, right after V-day we was all so busy it was easy to forget the small things.” Eggsy replied hating that Merlin was blaming himself.

            “This is no small thing Eggsy. Ye forget I have access to yer personal bank account, I know what ye’ve been livin’ on.” Merlin raised his eyebrows at him. “I’m still not quite sure how ye managed and why ye didn’t say something.”

            “Well not my place to question things is it? By rights I shouldn’t ‘ave even been an agent. How was I supposed to know Kingsman owned the flat an’ I didn’t have to pay for it? Besides, I knew bein’ one of the new agents meant I would have to work hard to get the same paycheck as the rest of them knights, have ta pay my dues an all. Though if this is my startin’ salary I’m not even sure I want to know what Harry makes.” Eggsy gestured to the paper Merlin had given him.

            “Eggsy, all of the agents make the same amount of money. It does not matter if ye are the newest agent or not, the risks ye take are the same. Ye put your life on the line every mission an’ Kingsman honors that commitment generously.” Merlin informed him seriously.

            “Yea I see that.” Eggsy said quietly. He looked over the paper again still in shock at the sheer amount of money that was apparently his. He looked back up at Merlin and studied the man before he asked, “You sure this ain’t charity? This is a lot of money guv.”

            “Yes Eggsy. Ye can even ask Roxy to confirm it if you wish. She gets the same salary as you.” Merlin repeated.

            “Hm.” Eggsy returned before he began to study the paper again. Suddenly he had more money than he could even fathom. He thought back to all the times where he barely made ends meet. The times he went without so Daisy wouldn’t have to. To think he could have had this security months ago. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

           

 

 

            Merlin watched as Eggsy withdrew into himself. The lad still seemed unsure and Merlin couldn’t get a precise read on his emotions just yet. Daisy reached up and patted his face drawing his attention away from Eggsy. Merlin smiled down at the girl and asked her quietly if she needed something. The little girl pointed to the side table eagerly. He glanced at the table and beside Eggsy’s half eaten breakfast laid the book he had begun reading to her a few nights ago.

            “Ye want a bit of a story lass?” Merlin asked picking up the book as he carefully shifted Daisy about.

            “Uh-huh! Stowy!” Daisy clapped happily.

            Merlin flipped to the marked page and began reading slowly. The little girl sat riveted to his every word, her eyes slowly starting to droop. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Eggsy was half listening as well, the paper he had been reading already sagging in his hand. A chapter later and Daisy was fast asleep, two chapters and Eggsy had joined her.

 

 

 

 

            “Rox do ya pay rent for your flat?” Eggsy asked over breakfast the next morning.

            She had brought both him and Daisy a full breakfast tray. Daisy was happily snacking on some apple slices while Eggsy nibbled a bit of toast.

            “No, I live in a Kingsman flat just like you.” She replied frowning at him. “Why?”

            “I’s just curious is all. Thought a posh girl like you’d inherit some house or somfin’.” Eggsy shrugged.

            “No, I’m afraid not. Uncle Alistair raised me in his own Kingsman house.” She replied with a sigh. “If I didn’t ask for a flat of my own then I’d be stuck living with him or paying for my own place.”

            “Percival lives in a Kingsman place too?” Eggsy puzzled. The man seemed like the type to inherit a shit ton of money.

            “Yes, he had to after our family disowned him when they learned that he preferred partners of the same secondary gender. My parents were the only ones that kept in contact.” Roxy explained with a grimace. “My grandmother was livid that they had awarded him custody if something were to happen to them.”

            “Fuckin’ hell. That’s ridiculous. You should be allowed to love who ye love.” Eggsy frowned.

            “I agree, but unfortunately many older families are still very much stuck in the past.” She shrugged. “In the end it didn’t matter. Percy has made enough money working for Kingsman that he could buy his old family home four times over if he wanted to.”

            “That’s the other thing I wanted to ask but I didn’t want to offend ya.” Eggsy breathed nervously.

            “What’s that Eggsy?” Roxy pressed him.

            “Well, is this the type of salary yous is makin’?” Eggsy passed her the statement Merlin had given him.

            “Yes, although it seems I am not as good at saving money while out on missions.” Roxy’s eyebrows raised as she scanned the paper before looking back at him with narrowed eyes. “What’s this all about Eggsy?”

            “Merlin just went over a few details with me yesterday an I wanted to make sure he weren’t just givin’ me charity.” Eggsy admitted quietly.

            “You mean you just got access to your account? How is that even possible?” Roxy asked in shock.

            “No, ‘parently I’ve had access to it for a while but wif all the fuss after V-day no one told me it was my account. Just thought I was only supposed to use the card for missions.” Eggsy sighed.

            “Oh my god.” Roxy’s eyes blazed.

            “It’s fine Rox, we was all busy, shit, a good bit of our support staff was sent abroad. It’s no wonder little details slipped everyone’s mind.” Eggsy tried to remind her. He really didn’t want her to go rant to Merlin, the man already seemed angry enough at himself. The only real person to blame was Eggsy.

            “This is not fine Eggsy.” She sighed in frustration.

            “What am I gonna do wif all that money Rox? I mean I want to make sure Dais’ get’s a good education but beyond that I hav’ no idea what to do wif it.” Eggsy rubbed his eyes in frustration.

            When he looked up Roxy had pulled out her tablet and was typing away on it. Eggsy watched her for a few minutes debating on if he really wanted to know what she was up to or not.

            “Uh Rox wut are ya doin’?” He asked warily.

            “I am going to help you spend some of your paycheck.” She looked up at him with a large grin plastered to her face.

            “I don’t need to buy a bunch of fings I don’t need Rox.” Eggsy frowned at her.

            Roxy just rolled her eyes and passed the tablet to him. She had pulled up some furniture store website and opened several tabs with specific furniture items. Eggsy closed out of many of them shaking his head as he went. The last one he came to was a bed Roxy clearly had in mind for Daisy. It was white and pink and shaped like a castle. There were little roses painted on the side and a slide as well. It was ridiculous and expensive. It was perfect.

            Eggsy clicked through a few other options and styles, some of them were less expensive and some more. He still couldn’t get the image of how perfect the first one was though. He wanted it for her so bad, but the price. The price was enough to feed a family for months, hell he could make that last for a few years. How could he justify spending that money on something as extravagant as this?

            “Something caught your eye eh?” Roxy smiled as she leaned over to look at the tablet with him.

            “It’s too expensive.” Eggsy stated.

            “No it’s not.” Roxy shook her head as she clicked the ‘add to cart’ button.

            “Rox it’s too much.” Eggsy began to panic as she began to look through toy chests and glider chairs.

            “Eggsy look at me.” Roxy demanded. Eggsy looked up from the tablet, anxiety still causing his chest to clinch painfully. Roxy patted his arm and nodded to Daisy. “Wouldn’t her enjoyment of it negate the expense?”

            Eggsy looked at his sweet little girl. She was still munching on apple slices, the juice running down her chin. She was cuddling the worn doll that Ryan’s sister had made her. He could just picture her dressed as a princess and running around her room in absolute joy. Eggsy wanted that for her. He wanted the world for her.

            “Yer right Rox.” He nodded.

            “Well of course I am.” Roxy huffed and continued her search through bedroom furniture.

           

 

 

 

            Eggsy’s head was spinning. Roxy had spent several hours with him coaxing him to look at things and to picture them in his home. They looked at furniture, toys, kitchenware, clothes and even dog accessories. You name it Roxy made him look at it. Roxy had come at him like a whirlwind. He tried to argue that it made better sense to wait until he could be at his apartment when they delivered things, that there was no sense in ordering them now. She had steamrolled over that argument by saying she had keys to his flat and would gladly wait for the deliveries. She was like a woman possessed.

            “Rox, I don’t need any of this.” Eggsy repeated for the fifth time.

He understood investing in some new furniture; he had wanted to do that anyway. He had been reasonable and bought a new set of kitchen pots, though not the expensive ones Rox wanted him to buy. Eggsy had picked out several new sets of clothes for Daisy as well as some princess costumes he really couldn’t say no to. Now though she was making him look through endless pages of trousers, jumpers and shoes for himself and Eggsy was adamant that he didn’t want it. He had plenty of clothes that still had some wear left. No sense in splurging on something when he wasn’t in need. Despite all of this she had still selected a number of things for him when he wouldn’t.

            “Eggsy…” She began sternly only to be interrupted by a beep from her glasses. She quickly reached up and pressed a button allowing the message to come through. Her face scrunched in annoyance before she replied. “Bugger. I heard you Merlin. I’ll get to him before he gets here.”

            “Trouble?” Eggsy asked in concern.

            “No just Bors. His plan landed and it seems he is headed to the medical ward now. What would you like to do?” She looked at him in concern.

            “Uh, let him come I guess. Might want to warn him a bit though, don’t want him scarin’ Dais’.” Eggsy pleaded.

            “Right, well why don’t you pay for that last bit of stuff and I’ll go head him off before he bursts in here like a mama bear looking for her cub.” Roxy sighed and stood quickly. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her suit before making her way to the door.

            Once Roxy had left Eggsy quickly deleted all the items that she had put in the cart for him. By the time she found out, it would be far to late for her to do anything about it. He placed the order for Daisy’s clothes and then smiled. His anxiety from earlier had left and was replaced by excitement. He couldn’t wait to see Daisy in her new outfits or see her play with her new things. With any luck when she was older she wouldn’t remember the first few years when she had to wear charity shop finds and play with hand me downs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Ah good Lancelot! You can tell me where Galahad is!” Bors exclaimed when he spotted her coming down the hall.

            “I could.” She smiled as he fell into step beside her.

            “I got that doll you wanted me to get from Russia. You starting some sort of collection or something? Thought only old ladies collected dolls.” Bors teased her.

            “It’s not for me.” Was all she offered in return.

            “Well who is it for then? Don’t tell me this was some sort of bet.” Bors groaned.

            “No no. You will understand shortly.” Roxy assured him. When they reached Eggsy’s door she stopped him.

            “What is this? Let me by Lancelot.” Bors growled at her.

            “That is exactly the sort of behavior you need to leave out here. When you go in there you need to be calm and polite.” Roxy glared at him.

            “I’m always polite dammit.” Bors grumbled. “What on earth is this about?”

            “There is a small child in there and you will not frighten her. If you do I’ll make sure Merlin sends you back to Siberia for three months.” Roxy threatened.

            “A child?” Bors looked at her puzzled.

            Instead of explaining she simply opened the door and ushered him in.

 

 

 

            Eggsy looked toward the door as it swung open. Bors came through first, looking behind him slightly with a puzzled face. He was fresh off the plane, his suit was wrinkled heavily over his broad shoulders and he held his suitcase in one hand. The man was big, bulky like a body builder. The first time Eggsy had sparred with the man he had underestimated him and guessed that Bors would be overly slow due to his bulk and for that miscalculation Eggsy had gotten his ass handed to him rather harshly.

           Bors glanced at Daisy before looking at him. His eyes swept over his face and arms before coming to rest on Eggsy’s heavily bandaged knee. Eggsy could smell the slightest bit of anger emanating from him. He sighed sadly and prepared to be yelled at.

           As Bors drew nearer his scent changed from repressed anger to surprise. The man stopped in his tracks and abruptly dropped his suitcase in shock.

           “Eggsy why do you smell like an Omega??” Bors asked in utter astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the castle bed that Roxy convinces Eggsy to buy for Daisy:  
> [castle](http://www.sweetretreatkids.com/twd-vicarello-custom-castle-bunk-bed.html#.Vw3B3kvzZOo)
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I haven't let you down miserably with things. 
> 
> You can find me here :  [tumblr](http://faroreaswind.tumblr.com) if you want to chat or ask why I'm taking forever to update. I also post updates about delays in writing or updating sometimes. 
> 
> Next time: A conversation with Bors. Michelle makes an appearance and Eggsy has a few phone conversations.


End file.
